Alma Gemela
by KariiNott
Summary: -Cuando tengas una novia que presentarme, entonces ven y terminaremos ésta conversación.Mikoto Uchiha se dio la vuelta y con un último elegante giro de su abrigo desapareció en una esquina. Y Sasuke Uchiha supo que realmente estaba jodido. AU/Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Applied. **

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea.. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**ONESHOT**

.

.

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

_Ella es un misterio. Se mueve con cadencia y con la inocencia de una princesa que nadie toca. Es una hechicera. Una seductora. Ven, déjame estrecharte, deja desnudarte bajo la luna poquito a poco. Soy su prisionero...y me reviento en deseo. _

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Cuando tengas una novia que presentarme, entonces ven y terminaremos ésta conversación.

Mikoto Uchiha se dio la vuelta y con un último elegante giro de su abrigo desapareció en una esquina. Fugaku Uchiha lanzó una mirada de "Más te vale hacer lo que dice" y siguió a su esposa. Itachi Uchiha se mordió la lengua para no reírse de la cara de su hermano. Y Sasuke Uchiha...bueno, él supo que realmente estaba jodido.

Cuando su madre convocó esa supuesta cena familiar para _"unir más"_ los lazos él ya sospechaba que algo iba mal. Cuando su hermano comenzó a hablar que estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle matrimonio a su novia, él ya podía olerlo. Cuando su padre – algo extraño en él – recordó el día en que conoció a su esposa, él ya podía saborearlo. Y finalmente, su madre le soltó esa bomba que él ya tenía claro en todos sus sentidos.

Por eso no pudo evitar soltar un "No" en un tono tan ácido que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo. Nunca es su vida había podido negarle algo a su madre. Y menos le había hablado así. Sasuke estaba enfocado en sus estudios – cosa bastante difícil ya, teniendo como amigo a un rubio hiperactivo – y quería seguir así hasta que terminar su carrera y finalmente encargarse de la empresa de la familia. De por qué él, siendo el menor y no Itachi diré que el mayor así lo había querido.

Volviendo al tema, Mikoto se había tomado esa respuesta _muy_ mal. La mujer sólo quería lo mejor para su pequeño Sasu-chan y ya era tiempo de que se consiguiera un novia decente, como ya lo había hecho su querido Ita-chan (La muchacha Yamanaka era todo un amor, un poco vanidosa, pero ¿no lo era ella también? Además era modelo, eso era parte de su personalidad.) Por eso, cuando recibió esa rotunda negativa no pudo hacer más que ofenderse y dar su ultimátum. Le aplicaría la leí del hielo a su hijo, por mucho que esto le doliera.

-Mírale el lado positivo, otuoto – dijo Itachi, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su enojado hermano.

-¿Hay un lado positivo? – gruñó Sasuke.

Itachi pareció pensar – La verdad, no.

Más furioso que antes, Sasuke se quitó la mano de encima y salió hecho una furia de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo al salir provocando que Itachi diera un sonoro suspiro. Su padre reapareció en escena, buscando a su hijo menor con la mirada, a lo que Itachi dio una negativa con la cabeza.

-¿Entiendes que se me viene la tercera guerra mundial, verdad? – murmuró Fugaku, imaginándose el mal humor de su dulce esposa de ahora en adelante. Mikoto podía ser una suave brisa, pero cuando algo así le pasaba, se transformaba en un furioso tornado.

-Sí, padre. Aunque me duela mucho no voy a estar para ayudarte. Recuerda que mañana parto para Francia con Ino.

Fugaku fulminó a su hijo con la mirada ante su fingido pesar y sin decir nada salió de habitación nuevamente, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que le esperaba. Itachi rio internamente al verse salvado del asunto, y fue allí cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

-Hola – saludó al ver de quién se trataba.

-Hola, mi amor – saludó la voz femenina – Llamaba para decirte que recordaras nuestro viaje de mañana.

-Por supuesto, querida.

-Ajá, porque si se te ocurre cancelarlo de nuevo sufrirás una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿entiendes amor?

Oh sí, su novia era toda una dulzura.

-Sí, sé que eres capaz de castrarme. No te preocupes.

Ino soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo es la boda de mi amargado cuñado?

A pesar de que Ino y Sasuke se conocieran desde la infancia, pues ambos estudiaron juntos en secundaria, nunca se habían llevado muy bien. "Suerte con la víbora" – había dicho Sasuke cuando Itachi dijo que estaba saliendo con Ino, ganándose un fuerte golpe gratuito de parte de la rubia. Seh, comparada con aquella cena familiar, ésta había salido de maravillas.

-Quién sabe – murmuró con suspiro de por medio – Para no alargar la historia Sasuke terminó peleado con mamá por eso y se fue de la casa hecho una furia.

-No me sorprende – bufó Ino y se la imaginó rodando los ojos – Sé que no debo hacer esto y que me voy a culpar por el resto de mi vida. Y que quede claro, no lo hago por él, sino por ella. Porque de verdad necesita alguien y ya que dado el caso Sasuke también pues existe la remota posibilidad de que sean compatibles. Si, con lo testarudos que son los dos no lo dudo. Y te advierto Itachi Uchiha que si ese descerebrado le llega a hacer algo a...

-Ino – la cortó Itachi, harto de tanta palabrería - ¿Quieres ir al punto?

-Ok, ok. Dile a Sasuke que vaya a "Soul Mates" ahora mismo. Que te encontrarás con él allá.

-Ino, ¿qué planeas hacerle a mi hermano? – preguntó, imaginándose algún plan tenebroso detrás de todo eso.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Sasuke! – Dramatizó la rubia - ¡Ten cuidado de que él haga algo el día de nuestra boda! ¡De seguro él y el idiota de Naruto ya están planeando algo! ¡Tienen suerte de estar en Alemania la mayor parte del año!

-Está bien, está bien – suspiró Itachi – Le diré que vaya... ¿Nuestra boda?

-Intuición femenina – fue la sensual respuesta – Ya quiero que sea mañana, te tengo una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos a Paris. Así que descansa, tienes que llevar fuerzas para lo que vamos a hacer.

Y cortó.

Itachi sonrió arrogante.

**.**

**.**

**Ta-ta-ta XD**

**Hola!**

**Esta es una pareja del mal! **

**Bien, este el primer capítulo de mi nuevo short-fic. No es muy largo, sólo tiene como mil palabras, pero es lo que hay ¬¬…Los capítulos serán más o menos así, y tengo planeado que sean como cinco o seis, no muchos. **

**El próximo capítulo tendrá más acción. Prometido!**

**Amor & chocolates.**

**Kari-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Applied. **

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

.

.

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Había salido hecho una furia de su casa agarrando el auto de su padre – un Ferrari negro de lo más extravagante -. Sólo quería dejar de pensar y tomarse un buen trago de lo más fuerte que hubiera en un bar. Tal vez debía llamar al dobe... No, se recordó de inmediato. Naruto le había dicho que iría a visitar a su "adorable madre Mikoto-sama" (palabras textuales) y no pudo evitar bufar por lo bajo ante esto. Miró para todos lados, tratando de que su memoria no le fallara a la hora de acceder a "Zona Viva" donde se encontraban los bares más populares. Llevaba demasiado tiempo en Alemania y la ciudad siempre cambiaba. Con eso, deseó que pronto se acabaran sus vacaciones para poder regresar a Alemania y alejarse de la presión de su familia.

Sasuke conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el tablero del auto. Le dio una sola mirada y vio el nombre que aparecía. Bufó por lo bajo y pensó en no contestarle. Pero ¿y si era una emergencia? Bah, de seguro que no era nada. Presionó el clutch, dio un cambio de velocidad y volvió a mirar el móvil.

-No me jodas, Itachi -fue el agrio saludo cuando contestó.

-Yo también te quiero con todo mi corazón.

-¿Qué mierda quieres? No estoy de humor.

-¿Y cuándo lo estás?

-Para ti, nunca.

-Era una pregunta retórica, estúpido.

-Itachi...

-Ve a "Soul Mates". Espero que con poco que has salidos estos días sepas dónde es.

Sasuke gruñó.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Te veré allá. Y no me digas que no, porque necesitas tomarte un trago. Y lo sabes. Así que no faltes o le diré a mamá que tu primer beso fue con Naruto.

A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja al recordar ese traumático episodio de su niñez. Aunque, un momento...

-¿Cómo mierda sabes...?

-¿Te imaginas como se pondrá si a que su pequeño Sasu-chan no quiere conseguirse una novia le sumamos que su primer beso fue con un hombre? A la pobre le dará un infarto al saber que su hijo es gay.

-No soy gay - espetó Sasuke al borde de la frustración – Eres un jodido chantajista. Tanto tiempo con la víbora de Ino te está convirtiendo como ella.

-¿Sabes? Cambié de parecer – Itachi pareció alejarse un poco del móvil - ¡Madre, ¿podrías venir un momento?

Sasuke consideró ahorcar a su hermano.

-No te atreverías... – murmuró por la bajo, sin sonar tan seguro como le gustaría.

Pero Itachi lo ignoró.

-¿Me llamabas, hijo? – Sasuke escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su madre y sintió un retorcijón de nerviosismo en el estómago.

-Mamá, sé que estás enojada con Sasuke, pero como hermano mayor que soy no puedo evitar ser yo quien te dé la noticia...

El maldito no lo haría.

-...Lamento que mi hermano te haya mentido durante todo este tiempo.

¿Verdad?

- Sasuke no quería que te dijera – continúo Itachi y el Uchiha menor estaba reconsiderando eso de asesinarlo - De hecho, estoy seguro que no quería que nadie se enterara hasta estar completamente seguro pero lo que sucedes es que...

-¡Está bien, iré! – exclamó deteniendo a tiempo a su hermano.

-¿Me disculpas un momento, madre? Dejé a Ino en la línea – respondió Itachi y volvió a acercarse al celular - ¿Entonces irás? Qué bueno que no tuve que tratar de convencerte. Te quiero.

- Te puedes meter ese te quiero por el...

-Te veo allá.

Y colgó.

Sasuke masculló por lo bajo un "Maldito hermano de la..." y redujo la velocidad sistemáticamente hasta no pasar de los 60 km/h. Tenía ganas de estrellar la cabeza contra el volante para no despertar más. Un año. Sólo le faltaba un año para terminar sus estudios, obtendría su diploma y entonces podría concentrarse en buscar un novia-futura esposa. ¿Qué le costaba a su madre esperar ese lapso de tiempo? Que Itachi estuviese rumbo a casarse no significa que el tenga que casarse pronto también. Sasuke tenía una relación de amor-odio con su hermano. Lo quería, de eso no hay duda; de pequeño quería ser cómo él, pero también lo odiaba, porque constantemente estaba bajo su sombra. Por eso se centró tanto en sus estudios. Había sido a él a quien escogieron para hacerse cargo de la empresa y tenía que prepararse para hacerlo. Por ningún motivo quería que después dijesen: "Itachi hubiera sido una mejor elección. Lo sabíamos desde el inicio". Eso definitivamente no podía pasar.

Y Sasuke sabía que si dejaba libres sus hormonas por allí, el esfuerzo de su vida se iría al carajo. Admitía que las había dejado libre varias veces, pero no como para dejar de lado su preparación. En la Universidad de Alemania – a dónde se había ido desde que tenía 16 años. Sólo estaba en Tokio por vacaciones - tenía una reputación de ser el que se ligaba a todas pero no andaba con ninguna. Un Don Juan. Un rompecorazones. Y, aunque sonase arrogante, Sasuke sabía que no le faltarían mujeres nunca. Así que no había prisa por conseguir una, maldición.

Dejó de desvariar para fijarse donde mierda de iba a estacionar. Había llegado al bar ese que Itachi le había dicho – chantajeado – y estaba lleno de autos. Sólo a su hermano se le ocurre venir a un lugar tan concurrido un sábado por la noche. Había una fila inmensa que casi llegaba hasta la otra cuadra. Luces de neón sobresalían detrás las puertas negras donde dos "gorilas" vestidos de negro custodiaban la entrada y otro más se encargaba dejar entrar a los VIP y a los que tenían pase.

Al fin, consiguió un estacionamiento del otro lado de la calle. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se miró. Vestía semi-informal, por suerte. Un jean azul, una camisa blanca y un saco negro. Y fue allí donde un destello rosa captó su atención por el retrovisor. No pudo ver bien, y no sabe por qué pero se quedó mirando la ventana, esperando a que ella pasara a su lado.

Y entonces lo hizo.

Vestía de blanco y si no fuera porque el vestido era demasiado corto para pertenecer a un ángel, Sasuke la hubiera confundido con uno. Tenía el cabello_ rosa_. ¿Sería una peluca? Sasuke lo dudaba porque se veía demasiado sedoso y natural. Se le hacía vagamente conocido, pero no recordaba a quién. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería pasar una mano por él. Y golpeándose mentalmente por eso, se obligó a dirigir su mirada a otro lado. Un _lado_ que hizo que inevitablemente su entrepierna despertara. Ese era, por lejos, el mejor trasero que había visto en su vida. Y había visto muchos. Se marcaba deliciosamente al caminar y se veía firme. ¿Eran sus pechos tan firmes como su...?

-Mierda... – masculló, sintiéndose demasiado acalorado. Tuvo que quitarse la corbata y aflojar un poco los pantalones. Ya hasta se le había olvidado su discusión con su madre.

La siguió con la vista y la vio cruzar la calle, y como todas las miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas se clavaron en ella. ¿Esos eran... gritos? Ella sonrió con seducción y los gorilas tuvieron que rodearla para evitar que esas mujeres se le lanzaran encima. La miró tomarse fotos con algunas y firmar autógrafos para otros. Entonces ella era famosa. ¿Por qué nunca la había visto antes? Su familia era poderosa y conocida en Tokio, y Sasuke podía decir con arrogancia que conocía a muchos famosos. Pero a esa hermosa chica no.

Y quería hacerlo. Conocerla. En todas las formas posibles, si era preciso.

Ella volvió a sonreír y agitando una mano entró al club nocturno.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y saliendo del auto se encaminó también al club.

A las mujeres presentes casi les da un infarto al ver a Sasuke Uchiha encaminarse al club. Después de que esa modelo famosa, Ino Yamanaka; le quitara la soltería a Itachi Uchiha, su hermano menor había pasado a encabezar la lista de los solteros más codiciados de Japón. Y no todos los días un hombre así pasaba a tu lado.

Pero Sasuke las ignoró –los "gorilas" le abrieron la puerta de inmediato – el sólo quería ver a esa misteriosa chica de cabello rosa.

Al diablo con su hermano.

**.**

**.**

**Mmm, pobre Sasuke. Lo dejaron acalorado, ¿ah? XD**

**Hola!**

**Aquí estoy, reportándome con este segundo capitulito. !Se dio el encuentro ya! Ah, me gustó la parte de la discusión-conversación con Itachi. Me moría de risa mientras la escribía. =) Bueno, más acción en el próximo capitulo. **

**No cambien de canal!**

**Amor & Chocolates.**

**Kari-chan.**

**(Antes: Saku-kari-Uchiha - Ahora: Kari-Nott) ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Applied. **

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

.

.

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

_**.  
**_

-¿Lo que sucedes es qué…? Hijo, cuéntame que era eso tan importante que Sasuke no me ha dicho.

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en un dilema mental en este momento, para serles sinceros. El truco del chantaje había servido con su tonto hermano pero eso no serviría con su madre. No es que lo vaya a intentar, tampoco. Se ganaría un boleto de ida y no retorno a la Antártida patrocinado por su padre y con los gastos pagos. Como sea, el problema aquí era qué demonios le diría (o inventaría) a su madre para salir de todo el embrollo de su hermano. Frunció el ceño mentalmente. Sasuke estaba a punto de conocer a alguna mujer sexy en un bar – porque conociendo a Ino como la conoce no sería _cualquier_ chica – y él estaba aquí, soportando la escrutadora mirada de su madre.

Todo es por la familia, se dijo.

-Verás, madre...Es algo muy gracioso, de verdad... – comenzó, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y encaminándola al jardín trasero – Oh, pero mira que hermosa están tus flores. Tienes una buena mano para las plantas, ¿sabías?

Y esperó que Mikoto comenzara a decirle que era el buen cuidado del jardinero o que pensaba sembrar más rosas, pero todo lo que recibió fue la dura mirada de los ojos negros de su madre. Mikoto se lo quitó de encima y lo encaró, con sus manos en las caderas.

-No intentes cambiarme de tema, Ita-_chan – _lo señaló con un acusador dedo - ¿_Qué _es lo que tienes que decirme sobre Sasuke?

Parece que Itachi no podrá escaparse del interrogatorio de Mikoto. Pues la mujer estaba tan enfadada con su pequeño Sasuke que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, quería saberla de inmediato. Quién sabe, tal vez sea algo con lo que lo pueda _"incentivar"_ a su hijo a conseguirse una novia, pensaba la mujer.

¿Se dan cuenta que esto del chantaje es de familia?

Itachi suspiró, como quién está a punto de dejar salir un gran peso sobre los hombros. Mikoto entrecerró los ojos.

-Madre, Sasuke no quería contarte...

-¡Oh, espera, no me digas! – lo interrumpió Mikoto dando un salto de alegría. Itachi cada vez se sorprendía más de la bipolaridad de su madre – Decías que Sasu-chan no quería decirme hasta estar segura y que no quería seguir mintiéndome más, ¿verdad? – El pelinegro asintió, sin entender mucho - ¡Ah! – Gritó la mujer, aplaudiendo - ¡Sasu-chan ya tiene una novia pero no quería presentármela hasta que le hubiera propuesto matrimonio! ¡De seguro lo está haciendo en _este_ momento! ¡Por eso me dijo que no quería conseguirse una! ¡Si es que ya está tan enamorado!

E Itachi que pensaba decirle a su madre que Sasuke tenía una venérea o algo así y que por eso no podía conseguir una novia. ¡Ja! Su madre se lo había puesto todo en bandeja de plata. Y, bueno, lo único de cierto de todo lo dicho era que si Sasuke si los estaba _haciendo_ en _este _momento. La vio girar sobre sí misma, feliz de la vida y como comenzaba murmurar cosas acerca de hacer las dos bodas en el mismo día y algo sobre flores y manteles...

Itachi sonrió.

-Si madre, era precisamente eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No voy a ir.

Si fuera físicamente posible que una mandíbula llegara al suelo, la de Ino Yamanaka, rubia, de ojos azules, modelo famosa, próxima-a-comprometerse con Itachi Uchiha estaría rodando por la alfombra de su lujoso departamento en el centro de Tokio.

-¡¿Cómo que no? – gritó y su voz debió escucharse hasta mínimo tres departamentos más.

Sentada en un cómodo sofá de cuero negro, Sakura Haruno arrugó la nariz ante el escándalo. Debía haber esperado algo así de Ino. Ambas se habían conocido hace cinco años en Estados Unidos. Bueno, no se conocieron exactamente, se volvieron a encontrar. Sakura se había mudado al otro continente cuando tenía 16 y dos años después Ino estaba llegando, persiguiendo su sueño de ser modelo. En una audición para un comercial de _Hawain Tropic_ se encontraron de nuevo y desde entonces habían sido inseparables. Juntas habían llorado, reído y alcanzado la fama luego de dos duros años de altos y bajos en agencias de modelajes.

Pero, _oh_, ni por todos los años de amistad haría lo que Ino le estaba pidiendo. Era una blasfemia.

-No Ino, y tú deberías saber muy bien por qué. Que se jodan él y su necesidad de encontrar una novia – y se metió una soberana cucharada de helado a la boca. Mal para su dieta, bueno para la depresión. Si Sakura había aceptado venir a Tokio sólo fue para visitar a sus padres y a su amiga Ino después de casi un año de no verla pues lo que más quería era cortar todo contacto con su pasado allí. No para andar de celestina. Jamás.

-Pero, ¡Frente! – Exclamó Ino, dejando caer el vestido blanco que ya había previamente escogido para ella - ¿Quién dijo que alguien necesitaba una novia? Sólo quería que fueras y me esperaras mientras...

-Ahórrate las mentiras, cerda. Escuché tu conversación con Itachi. _"Dile que vaya a Soul Mates"... "¡Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Sasuke!"_- imitó la voz de Ino – No sé si lo sabías, pero hablas bastante alto.

Ino se mordió el labio, consciente de que su plan se estaba desmoronando. No la malentiendan, no le caía para nada bien Sasuke, pero Sakura estaba_ tan_ sola. Desde que ambas hubieran empezado oficialmente su carrera en el modelaje a los 20 años la pelirrosa no había salido con nadie. ¡No había salido con nadie en cuatro años! _¡Cuatro!_. Y no porque le faltaran pretendientes. Dios, no... ¡Incluso aquel sexy chico que hacía de vampiro en una película famosa le había pedido una cita! Pero, _no_, la muy tonta le había dicho que él hacía mejor pareja con su co-protagonista, una tal Kristen. ¡Joder! Sakura tenía 24 años, ya era hora de hacer algo con su vida.

A veces Ino tenía ganas de golpearla.

-Bien, me tienes – concedió revoloteando por la habitación – Pero vamos, ¿no te gustaría divertirte un poco esta noche? – añadió, alzando una ceja insinuante.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada aburrida, se metió otra cucharada de helado y cambió de canal.

Bien, cambio de plan.

-Oh, vamos, ¡admite que te mueres por verlo de nuevo! – esbozó ya ceñuda y con las manos en la caderas.

Entonces captó algo. Sakura garró con más fuerza la cuchara y se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Ajá, iba por buen camino.

-¿Qué dices frente? – Preguntó acercándosele peligrosamente - ¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo está?

Sakura pasó saliva dificultosamente y fingió ver la televisión.

-¿Si sigue tan bueno como hace años? – siguió picándola.

La pelirrosa la asesinó con la mirada.

-Y quien sabe…hasta pueda que terminen en un buen revolcón. Lo odio, pero el condenado está muy bueno. Tienes que verlo. Obviamente no se compara a mi Itachi-kun, pero admito que tiene lo suyo. Y no le digas a nadie, pero tiene un trasero que...

-¡Está bien, iré! –gritó ya ofuscada y golpeándose mentalmente por su poca fuerza de voluntad. Si su débil y pervertida mente no hubiera comenzado a imaginar todas las cosas que se podían hacer con Sasuke Uchiha y su grandioso trasero, su voluntad no le hubiera flaqueado.

Ino dio un brinco de felicidad y se le guindó del cuello.

-¡Gracias frente, gracias! Con esto definitivamente Itachi me pide matrimonio – festejaba la rubia.

-Como no, si estás haciendo de caza-novias para su hermano... – murmuró Sakura y entonces algo hizo _click _en su mente - ¡Eres una perra, Ino! Lo estás haciendo sólo para terminar de enganchar a tu amado, Itachi-kun, ¿ah?

Sakura se soltó de un tirón y pisando más fuerte que de costumbre recogió el vestido blanco y se encaminó enfurruñada a la habitación. Ino la miraba como si estuviera loca.

-Claro, ¿como no lo pensé antes? – Seguía mascullando la joven e Ino sólo podía ver ropa y zapatos cruzando la habitación – ¡Me usas a mí, tu supuesta mejor amiga, para hacerle un gran favor a tu novio y así asegurarte que lo tienes en el bolsillo!

-Eh, yo no...

Sakura la señaló con un acusatorio dedo que la hizo callar en el acto y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo.

Ino se quedó sentada en el sofá, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura tenía razón. Esas no eran sus intenciones iniciales, pero se revertían para todos. ¡Joder, era una genio inconscientemente! Tomó su móvil y le mando un texto a Itachi diciéndole que todo estaba listo y preguntándole si Sasuke iba a estar en el club. A los pocos segundos recibió un sí, seguido de un "espero que no sea nada malo, Ino". La rubia torció la boca ofendida.

En eso Sakura salió del baño, enfundada en un sexy vestido blanco de escote en V, haciendo gala de la rapidez que había adquirido gracias a los desfiles de moda. La pelirrosa se puso gloss en los labios, tomó un bolso rojo que hacía juego con sus aretes y zapatos, estos últimos Ino los pudo identificar como de su propiedad, pero prefirió no decir nada. No quería echarle más leña el fuego. Sakura abrió la puerta y se giró a verla:

-¡Y sólo voy porque también quiero hacerle el favor a Itachi-san, eh! ¡No tengo las más mínimas ganas de volver a ver a Sasuke!

Y cerró de un portazo que estremeció el departamento.

Ino regresó la atención a su móvil.

¿Malo? Era por lejos lo mejor que le iba a pasar a Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

**Dios, AMO a Itachi! Me encantó escribir la escena del inicio. En los problemas que mete a Sasuke XD**

**Bueno, este un pequeño relleno, si…=) Ya era hora de presentar a Sakura e Ino, tenían poca participación. Sip, creo que todas tenemos poca fuerza de voluntad en lo que a Sasuke Uchiha se refiere u.u"**

**Ahora, DATOS IMPORTANTES: CRONOLOGÍA**

**Como creo que no me explique bien, se los voy a resumir: Sakura se fue a Estados Unidos a los 16 años, después de que Sasuke se hubiese ido a Alemania (estos datos se aclararan en el prox capi). Cuando tenía 18 decidió ir al casting de un comercial donde se encontró con Ino. Demoraron dos años de aquí para allá hasta que cuando tenían 20 años lograron un contrato oficial con una agencia de modelajes. Desde entonces tenían 4 años trabajando como modelos. Años en los que Sakura no había salido con nadie. Por eso nuestros protagonistas tienen entre 24 y 25 años (a excepción de Itachi que debe tener como 27)**

**Bien, cualquier duda, sólo PREGUNTEN ;)**

**¡Ah; MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews!**

**Amor & chocolates**

**Kari-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**. Disclaimer Applied. **

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

.

.

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

_**.  
**_

**.**

**.**

Sakura no mentía cuando dijo que no quería volver a ver a Sasuke Uchiha. De hecho, era la cosa más cierta que había dicho en toda su vida. Así que mientras conducía el Mercedes Benz gris de Ino, pensó seriamente en regresar y decirle a su amiga que sinceramente le importaba una mierda hacerle el favor a Itachi. Aunque, si se miraba al espejo bien, no se parecía en nada a la niña de 16 años que Sasuke había conocido. Tenía más pechos, más curvas, más cerebro. Lo contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaba, ella era modelo e inteligente. Se había graduado con honores en Estados Unidos. Escoger la carrera del espectáculo vino gracias a su madre. Sakura, con lo pragmática que era se iba a ir por la normal e iba a estudiar medicina. Pero un día su madre la llamó y le aconsejó que pensara bien lo que quería, que no importara lo que su padre pensase – pues él estaba en total desacuerdo con el modelaje – ella debía seguir a su corazón.

Y lo hizo, con esos pensamientos fue al casting donde se re-encontró con Ino y ambas salieron escogidas. Fue así como su carrera comenzó. Y no se arrepentía de ello.

De lo único que se arrepentía era de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Todavía recordaba con vergüenza el día en que decidió declararle su amor a Sasuke. Sakura sólo tenía doce años, pero en ese entonces podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que ella amaba a Sasuke. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser. Con cada sonrojo por una mirada suya. Con cada mariposa en el estómago que revoloteaba por su cercanía. Pero Sasuke no la amaba a ella. Al menos, no como Sakura lo amaba. Y sabiendo eso, se resignó a ser la única persona – aparte de Naruto – con la que Sasuke cruzaba más de dos palabras. Se convirtió en su amiga. Y en nada más. Sakura pasó tres años amándolo en secreto. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Naruto e Ino. Y los había hecho jurar en saliva que jamás iban a decirle a nadie sobre eso.

Pero cuando podía decir que se estaba acostumbrando a no ser más que su mejor amiga, Sasuke le dio una noticia que la dejó sin habla por varios minutos. Él se iba. Se iba a vivir a Alemania con su tío Kakashi porque este lo iba a preparar para que un futuro se hiciera cargo de la empresa de su padre. Y Naruto se iba con él. Sakura sabe que ella pudo escuchar su corazón rompiéndose aquella vez. Les había sonreído, abrazado y felicitado a ambos y luego había corrido hasta su casa a llorar durante toda la noche. Los siguientes días había evitado cualquier contacto con Naruto y más aún con Sasuke. No quería verlos. Su madre le había dicho que varias veces en las que ella había fingido dormir los muchachos la habían ido a buscar a la casa. Y para no seguir hablando de eso con su madre se excusaba y le decía que iría a pasar la noche donde Ino, y allí lloraba una vez más en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

El día de la partida había llegado e Ino le dijo que debía ir a despedirse. Que aunque no le cayera bien Sasuke iba a acompañarla a hacerlo. Sakura le había sonreído y ambas llegaron al aeropuerto justo a tiempo. Ino le dejó con sus amigos y se fue a despedirse de su sexy-Itachi-kun. Naruto se le había guindado llorando y diciéndole que ya pensaba que no vendría a despedirse de ellos a lo que Sasuke le había dado un golpe y se lo había quitado de encima pues ya estaba asfixiando a la pobre Sakura. El rubio comprendió de inmediato las intenciones de Sakura así que dándole otro abrazo de oso y un sonoro beso en la mejilla se había unido a Itachi e Ino. Sakura había tragado saliva cuando inesperadamente Sasuke la había abrazado y sin decirle más nada había comenzado a alejarse de ella.

Las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos verdes de Sakura y no pudo evitar abrazarlo de nuevo, por la espalda. Sasuke se había tensado pero ella no podía ver su rostro.

"_¡Te amo, Sasuke-kun! ¡No quiero que te vayas!" _

Le había dicho escondiendo su rostro en su espalda. Pero Sasuke sólo se giró y la besó en la frente. Sakura supo que él la estaba rechazando con ese gesto y más lágrimas salieron. Sasuke retrocedió varios pasos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"_Gracias" _

Y se dio la vuelta, corriendo para alcanzar a los demás que ya estaban entrando al avión.

Sakura abrió los ojos, después de que tantos recuerdos pasaran por su mente. Suspiró y se miró el espejo. Y en él reconoció una mujer nueva, fuerte y decidida. No una quinceañera enamoradiza y que lloraba por todo. Tomó su bolso y salió de auto unos minutos después de que un Ferrari extrañamente negro se estacionase frente a ella. Caminó decida a enfrentar su pasado y sonrió cuando las mujeres que habían allí gritaron su nombre al reconocerla.

Eras a una de las cosas que jamás se acostumbraría.

Tomando muy en serio su obligación como estrella firmó autógrafos y se tomó fotos con varios, ayudada por lo guardias que custodiaban la entrada al selecto club nocturno. Allí sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella. Era potente y diferente a la de todas las personas que se encontraban allí, cercándola. Era como...volver a sentir las mariposas en el estómago cuando Sasuke la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Sakura se vio obligada a menear la cabeza ante lo absurdo.

Con un última sonrisa y agitando la mano se despidió y los hombres le abrieron la puerta para que ingresara al recinto. Creyó escuchar más gritos antes de que las puertas se cerraran pero no le prestó atención a esto. Las luces de neón verdes, rosas y violetas lograron animarla desde el inicio y contra todo pronóstico supo que quería divertirse un rato. Abriéndose paso entre la gente – ¿No era Paris Hilton esa rubia que estaba en una esquina besándose con un hombre? – llegó hasta la barra y tomó asiento. Los _bartenders_ no usaban mucha ropa. Los hombres cargaban una especie de bóxer negro y un moñito en el cuello, las mujeres lo mismo además de un bikini negro, por supuesto. Tomó uno de los tragos que había allí y se giró en la silla, para ver la pista de baile. Sakura pensó que bien podían poner un tubo y hacer un striptease. Y ella no se opondría si ese sexy pelirrojo que le sonreía desde la esquina tomaba parte como stripper...

-Sakura.

Una voz dura, grave y con un tinte de sorpresa o confusión, no podría estar segura, resonó en los oídos de la pelirrosa. Sakura no supo a quién pertenecía así que le dio un sorbo a su trago y se giró con una sonrisa dispuesta a saludar a otro fan más...pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro como si fuera humo.

Un pelinegro estaba allí, de pie, frente a ella. Y joder que Ino tenía razón. Estaba mucho más atractivo que la última vez que lo vio en aquel aeropuerto hace casi ocho años.

-Sasuke – soltó lentamente, saboreando su nombre. Sonrió – Tiempo sin verte.

.

.

**Corta de tiempo hoy así que no podré comentar el capítulo (que fue más que nada recuerdos para aclarar cualquier duda) XD**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. De verdad lo aprecio mucho =)**

**¡Ajá, acción y romance en el próximo capítulo! Y un poco de tensión sexual...jijiji =D**

**DATO: **"...la última vez que lo vio en aquel aeropuerto hace casi ocho años"** Recuerden que Sakura se fue a los 16. No había vuelto a ver a Sasuke hasta ahora a los 24. Saquen cuentas!**

**Amor & chocolate**

**Kari-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Applied: **Ya saben, NARUTO no me pertenece ¬¬.

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

Cap. dedicado a **Emiita**: ¡Por dejarme los reviews más chistosos! No, en serio, me matan de risa. Ajá, con respecto al club, la dirección te la paso por PM o mail por aquí no que después todas quieren llegar. Sólo lo voy a compartir contigo. ;)

.

.

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**.  
**_

**.**

**.**

El Uchiha no sabía si debía disculparse por haber tenido pensamientos pecaminosos con la mujer que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, o golpearse por no haberla reconocido cuando la vio pasar a su lado. ¡Tenía cabello _rosa_, maldición! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? En su defensa, Sasuke pude decir que Sakura definitivamente no tenía esas curvas tan peligrosas la última vez que la vio. Claro, Naruto le había dicho que la "dulce e inocente Sakura-chan" se había convertido en una modelo famosa. Pues bien, Sasuke discrepa de esa idea. Porque esta Sakura con los labios pintados de rojos dinamita, ese corto vestido blanco y un sensual fleco de un lado de su rostro no tiene nada de inocente.

-Sí, sé que te mueres por verme con menos ropa, pero ¿por qué no te sientas?

Repito, _nada _de inocente.

-No– soltó Sasuke – Vamos allá – y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera hasta las únicas mesas vacías que se encontraban al fondo del club.

Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda y se perdió entre la gente. No sabía si seguirlo. Es que mesa alejada + Sasuke + solos = a pensamientos nada sanos en su cabeza. Y tenía que mantener el temple de chica fuerte y fría frente a él. No podía darle la más mínima señal de que...de que...le seguía pareciendo atractivo. Ajá, sólo eso. Pero como hoy el sentido común de Sakura parecía haberse tomado el día libre (o bien ya estaba borracho con sólo un trago), tomó su bolso y lo siguió. E Ino tenía razón, de nuevo. Tenía un buen trasero el condenado.

-Vaya Sasuke, no sabía que te gustaba llevar a las chicas a sitios oscuros para hacerles sabrá Dios que cosas. Tal vez esté bien en Alemania, pero te recuerdo que aquí en Japón eso es violación – murmuró tomando asiento a su lado. No sabía de dónde había salido ese comentario, pero tampoco le importaba.

Sólo quería que Sasuke se diese cuenta que ella ya no era la misma.

-Esa faceta de modelo desvergonzada no va contigo, Sakura – esbozó el pelinegro mirándola tan directamente a los ojos que la hizo sentir incómoda – No trates de engañarme.

-¿Engañarte? – Soltó una carcajada de lo más falsa – Nunca te he mentido Sasuke. Nunca.

Y el turno de incomodidad pasó a ser de Sasuke. Los ojos verdes de Sakura le transmitían tanto con una sólo mirada que lo apabullaban. Y él sabía con fecha, mes, año y hora a qué se refería Sakura con eso.

Sakura quiso estrellarse el vaso en la cabeza cuando dijo eso. Ella sabía que Sasuke sabía de qué estaba hablando. Y era algo de lo que estaba segura ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

Un silencio espeso tomó presencia en la mesa.

-Entonces... ¿Qué haces en Tokio, Sasuke? – cuestionó Sakura, tratando de cambiar de tema y evitando por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vengo todos los años de vacaciones – respondió él, mirando a la nada también - ¿Tú?

-Vine a visitar a mis padres y a tu cuñada favorita – Sasuke bufó por lo bajo y Sakura no pudo evitar reír sinceramente ante esto - ¿Todavía no se llevan bien? Pensé que con todo lo que han pasado ya lo harían.

-Jamás – gruño Sasuke.

Sakura volvió a reír.

Y Sasuke se dio cuenta de cuánto le gustaba su risa. Siempre le había gustado. Lograba calmarlo.

-Te extrañé.

E idiotizarlo.

Se acaba de dar cuenta de eso.

La Haruno se quedó de una pieza cuando escuchó esas dos palabras salir de boca de aquel que era su mejor amigo. Se sonrojó como si fuera un tonta adolescente y Sasuke sonrió de lado ante esto. Tal vez no había cambiado mucho después de todo. Sólo físicamente; porque emocionalmente seguía siendo aquella niña que a él le gustaba y que lo hacía sentir como un chico normal.

-Yo también te extrañé, Sasuke – confesó después de su sorpresa inicial – Y a Naruto también. ¿Está aquí en Japón?

Sasuke asintió.

El ambiente de familiaridad había regresado.

-Debe estar con mi madre en este momento.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó al recordar a la hermosa y amable Mikoto Uchiha.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verla!

El pelinegro se incomodó antes esto y carraspeó un poco.

- Enojada conmigo, pero bien – y quiso poder tragarse las palabras de nuevo, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo? – preguntó Sakura con genuina preocupación poniendo inconscientemente su mano sobre la de Sasuke provocándole a ambos una corriente de electricidad que los sacudió desde la espina dorsal hasta los pies.

-No. Sólo quiere que consiga una novia rápido – las palabras fluían solas de su boca y no podía hacer nada por callarlas. Estaba embrujado por los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. Era como si se hubiese convertido en su títere.

Sakura tragó saliva, sintiéndose ahogada por la oscuridad de sus ojos.

-Bu-bueno, eso no debe ser tan difícil para ti, ¿no? – se relamió los labios y Sasuke no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento de su pequeña lengua.

-No... – la frase se quedó atorada en su garganta o bien se le olvidó, porque Sasuke sólo estaba consciente de su peligrosa cercanía y de que los labios de Sakura se veían deliciosamente apetitosos. Estiró su mano hasta acercarla a sus mejillas y se preparó para sentir el contacto.

Sakura cerró los ojos, ansiosa y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

-Hola

Una tercera voz hizo que ambos salieran de esa especie de trance extra-sensorial en el que estaban sumergidos. Sakura se separó de inmediato de Sasuke, sonrojada hasta las orejas y el susodicho quería asesinar al desgraciado que se atrevió a interrumpirlo en un momento como ese.

Sakura reconoció de inmediato al hombre. Era el pelirrojo que le había sonreído cuando ella estaba en la barra.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Sasuke apretó los puños, sintiéndose enojado sin saber por qué.

-Pues yo...

-Ella no quiere bailar – la interrumpió Sasuke, con el ceño bastante fruncido.

-¿Y tú eres...? – preguntó el pelirrojo, igual de irritado que Sasuke.

-Su novio – gruño Sasuke

-¿Si? – Inquirió incrédulo el pelirrojo, enarcando una ceja – Pruébalo.

Sakura los miraba a uno y a otro, como en un partido de tenis.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

Y en un rápido movimiento agarró a una sorprendida Sakura por la nuca y le estampó un beso furioso. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, pero eso no era suficiente. Y Sasuke lo sabía, así que sin importarle nada, mordió levemente el labio inferior de Sakura y éste abrió la boca dejando salir un gemido, lo que aprovechó el pelinegro para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella asegurándose de que el otro lo viera. Lo que él pensó sería un simple beso se transformó en algo asfixiante y una fuerte llamarada se encendió en su interior. Sasuke supo que desde ese momento se había hecho adicto a esos labios. A la mierda, el no quería despegarse de Sakura jamás.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – gruño el pelirrojo – Ya sé que son novios, joder. No era necesario todo esto. Búsquense un hotel... – y se alejó todavía murmurando.

Sasuke se obligó a separarse de Sakura cuando ella misma puso una mano sobre su pecho y lo alejó. Y con Sakura, todo el calor abandonó su cuerpo. Sasuke volvió a sentirse frío y extraño. Ella se arregló el vestido y tomando su bolso rojo que estaba sobre la mesa, se levantó e hizo un intento de irse.

Intentó, porque antes de que diera un solo paso Sasuke la había agarrado de la muñeca con fuerza.

-¿A dónde vas? – demandó con voz ronca.

Sakura se destrabó de su agarre con violencia y lo miró con sus ojos jades brillando...con lágrimas acumuladas. Sasuke supo que se había comportado como un maldito neandertal.

-Lejos de ti y de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Ino me debe una grande. Sabía que no debí haber venido.

Y ondeando su largo cabello rosa en el aire, se perdió entre la multitud. Sasuke se quedó allí de pie, mirando como su silueta blanca desaparecía en el mar de gente. Y después de esos cinco minutos de estupidez marca Uchiha salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Tenía que alcanzarla.

.

.

.

**(Lamento mucho la tardanza. Estoy en mi semana previa a los exámenes, curso 14 materias así que estoy con el estrés de tener todas mis copias y copiar los temas que no tengo anotados. Espero me comprendan)**

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, como dijeron par allí el anterior fue un capítulo "tierno" XD Así que espero haberme recompensado con esto ¬¬ En fin, sorpresitas en el próximo capítulo. **

**¡Ah, edniiitahhh! Tenía tiempo de no verte por mis historias. Un beso, chica. Ahora mismo me paso a tu perfil a ver que tienes XD**

**Y quitándole toda la diversión al asunto, hay algo que les quiero comentar. Sé que este no es el espacio para hacer esto, pero dado que no dejó un mail ni nada, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo por aquí. Este es un review de una señorita "anónima" que me llegó del capítulo uno:**

No soporto la pareja de Itachi con Ino, no pegan ni con cola... pero en fin, para gustos los colores. Y se escribe "otouto", no otuoto

**Y yo pregunto, ¿entonces qué? Si no te gusta la pareja, pues simplemente no me leas y punto. Yo no escribo para ti, escribo para las personas que quieren leerme y que les gusta lo que hago. Si sólo es una persona, pues para esa una escribiré. =D Si no tenías un comentario decente que hacerme, pues mejor no hubieras dejado nada. Como tú dijiste, para gusto los colores. Por otro lado, te agradezco la corrección de la palabra. No sé si sepas pero yo no hablo japonés, soy humana y me puedo equivocar. Gracias.**

**¡Bien, dejando eso de lado, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Amor & Chocolates**

**Kari-chan**

**PD: AMO la pareja de Ino e Itachi ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, NARUTO no es de mi propiedad ¬¬

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

.

.

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**.  
**_

**.**

**.**

Sakura no quería llorar. ¡No quería! Pero lo estaba haciendo. En realidad, lo estuvo haciendo cuando recién se soltó de Sasuke, pero ahora que había salido del asfixiante ambiente del club nocturno; pudo respirar aire puro y controlarse. Maldito imbécil. ¿Quién se creía él? La había besado sólo para probar su hombría frente al otro sujeto. Ya quería ella darle un buen golpe en toda su hombría. Sakura se mordió el labio, confusa. Se sentía ahogada. Embrujada. Ni en sus mejores sueños de cuando era adolescente se imaginó que los labios de Sasuke sabrían_ tan_ bien. Era terrible. ¡No era justo! Él no podía ser tan arrogante y ella tan idiota. (Y bipolar, ¿se dan cuenta?) ¡Equidad divina para el resto de los hombres, por favor! Tal vez así ella podría conseguirse uno... El hilo de sus pensamientos de perdió cuando flashes de cámaras estallaron en su cara. ¡Oh, genial! Sakura mantuvo la compostura y trató de no pegarle con su bolso a alguno de los paparazis que estaban allí. ¿Quién habrá sido el jodido genio que se le ocurrió llamar a la prensa?

Caminó rápidamente por la vereda ignorando las estúpidas preguntas de los reporteros – y si que hacían preguntas verdaderamente _estúpidas_ – hasta que una mano se cerró en su brazo. No tuvo que mirarlo para saber quién era. Ese olor de colonia carísima era imposible de no reconocer.

-Suéltame – masculló entre dientes, conservando su tenue sonrisa – Déjame en paz.

-No entrarás a tu auto sola – murmuró Sasuke jalándola para que caminara más rápido.

Los paparazis parecían más entusiasmados que antes y los flashes y voces no dejaban de alzarse en la noche y sobre los rostros de los dos jóvenes. Haciendo gala de su destreza Sasuke logró llegar su auto e introdujo a Sakura en el asiento del copiloto, la muchacha se mostraba reacia pero finalmente cedió. Corrió hasta el otro lado y apartando a un tipo que lo quería entrevistar logró meterse el también. Ambos pudieron respirar con más calma allí dentro.

-Puedes dejarme más adelante –dijo Sakura, una vez que el auto estuvo en marcha; mirando algo por la ventana – Esperaré a que se vayan y regresaré por mi auto. No puedo dejarlo allí.

-No – respondió Sasuke casi de inmediato y Sakura lo fulminó con el rabillo del ojo – Te llevaré a tu casa.

-¡No quiero que me lleves a mi casa, quiero bajarme en este instante! – gruñó la muchacha, estampando su bolso contra el lujoso tablero del auto. Pero él continúo conduciendo y la ignoró deliberadamente. Sakura perdió los estribos - ¡Detén el maldito auto, Sasuke Uchiha!

-Sólo cállate, Sakura.

-¡No me da la jodida gana! ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! ¡Y mucho menos para besarme!

Sakura tuvo que clavar sus uñas en el asiento cuando Sasuke dio un frenazo en seco y el auto giró ante la orden repentina. Antes de que diera cuenta estaban estacionados contra la acera y se giró dispuesta a decirle unos cuantos insultos al Uchiha por semejante acto pero tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando su asiento fue reclinado violentamente y tuvo a Sasuke y a sus ojos negros literalmente encima.

No hubo ningún otro movimiento aparte de sus respiraciones.

-Sasuke...

-No me voy a disculpar – dijo el pelinegro, con su nariz pegada a la de Sakura y sus alientos chocándose.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar ofendida pero los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante y luego se estamparon nuevamente contra los suyos. La muchacha tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos de la sorpresa. Sus sentidos parecían haberse adormecido y sólo podía saborear el sabor mentolado de los labios de Sasuke. Sakura pensó que acababa de tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos por segunda vez en la noche. Oh, dios, eso era...su lengua. Sasuke la introdujo de lleno en su boca hasta casi asfixiarla. Sakura gimió involuntariamente y respondió al beso. Oh sí, ya se imaginaba su epitafio: _"Aquí yace Sakura Haruno la modelo famosa que murió asfixiada durante el mejor beso lingual de su vida". _No le importaría mucho morir así, la verdad.

Ambos jadearon en busca de aire y con eso el sentido común regresó a sus mentes...

O al menos a la de Sakura, porque ésta supo que se había dejado engañar como una idiota – otra vez – por la seducción de Sasuke y se lo quitó de encima con una fuerza que la sorprendió hasta ella.

-Vuelve a poner tu boca sobre la mía, y te quedas sin amiguito, Sasuke – gruño Sakura, arreglándose el vestido que no sabía cómo se le había subido tanto – Ahora llévame a mi apartamento en este instante o te acusaré de secuestro e intento de violación.

Sasuke soltó algo parecido a un "Molesta" y encendió el auto. Sakura rechinó los dientes ante el insulto. Odiaba cuando Sasuke se refería a ella de ese modo cuando eran niños. Al parecer ciertas cosas no cambiaban con los años.

El resto del camino por las concurridas calles de Tokio fue realizado en el más absoluto silencio. Sakura se sentía demasiado incómoda y enojada como para abrir la boca. Es decir, no ve a su amigo por ocho años, (mágicamente) se lo encuentra en un bar y acaba besándose con él. ¡Dos veces! Más de lo que su capacidad de comprensión podía..."comprender". Sasuke simplemente no entendía. Las mujeres definitivamente eran algo extraño. Primer su madre y ahora Sakura. O él no las entendía o ellas eran extrañas. Se decantaba por la segunda opción.

Extrañamente, Sasuke no le había pedido su dirección. Pero ella tampoco abrió la boca.

Cuando el auto de detuvo, Sakura salió disparada por la puerta, pero el Uchiha no se quedó atrás. Puso la alarma al auto – el lugar era céntrico y lujoso, peor aún así valía prevenir – y salió detrás de ella. _"Siéntete afortunada, Sakura, eres la única mujer a la que seguido"-_ pensó cuando logró atascar el elevador y se encontró con la ceja enarcada de Sakura.

-¿Qué no te ibas? – cuestionó ella, harta de la situación. Se sentía tanto física como emocionalmente cansada – Sasuke dejemos esto así y olvidémoslo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero dañar nuestra amistad por un par de besos sin importancia para ti.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke en enarcas una ceja.

-¿Besos sin importancia? – repitió, internamente incrédulo de las palabras.

-Sí, Sasuke. Sé que para ti no fueron nada, pero para mí fue totalmente diferente. Y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque aún nadie ha podido reemplazar el lugar que tienes en mí. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Encontraré a alguien que lo haga. Te avisaré cuando lo logre, así te puedes sentir librado de mí.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

Sakura sabía que se estaba enojando. Él nunca le había hablado así. Y su mano aferraba con más fuerza de lo normal la puerta.

-Estoy hablando de la verdad. De lo que siento. Y de lo que obviamente, tú no sientes.

El joven dio un paso atrás y las puertas del elevador reanudaron su función.

-Esto no ha terminado aquí – murmuró.

Y lo último que Sakura vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue ese par de ojos negros mortalmente fríos que le helaron hasta el alma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla con sus padres y con Sasuke. Miró el reloj y ya marcaban pasadas las nueve. Suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo. Se estaba muriendo de sueño. La noche anterior la cerda la tuvo despierta hasta tarde pues su vena cotilla quería saber los "pormenores de la cita de la década". Lástima que el globo de la ilusión de Ino se rompió cuando supo todo lo que había pasado en la noche. "Estúpida, ¿te besó en un carro y tú te lo quitas de encima? ¡Yo me lo hubiera tirado allí mismo! Oh, recuerdo aquella vez que Itachi-kun y yo no aguantamos hasta llegar a casa y..." – en ese momento le tiró un almohadón de lleno en la cara. Ella no quería saber la continuación de la historia.

-¡Cerdaaa...! – Gritó - ¡¿Estás despierta?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sakura se dio un golpe en la frente. Claro. Se le había olvidado que Ino se había ido en una escapada romántica con Itachi. ¡A Paris! Jodida cerda con suerte. No tenía las más mínimas ganas de levantarse de la cama. Si, estaba deprimida y ¿qué? Seguramente su seudo relación con Sasuke se había ido al carajo desde lo de anoche y no estaba segura de poder recuperarla jamás. Pero ella ya estaba cansada de pelear por él. Si Sasuke quería algo con ella, él tendría que venir arrastrándose a hacerlo. Y sonaba tan poco probable esto que Sakura sabía que tenía que resignarse.

Así que sí. Estaba en huelga contra los hombres (Eso debería ser un movimientos mundial)

Estiró la mano y tomó el remoto de la televisión.

La pantalla plana se encendió y Sakura hizo zapping en los canales sin encontrar nada que ver. Por fin se decidió en un tal _"E! Entertainment_" un canal de espectáculos. Siempre era bueno de estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo de la farándula. Mentira, odiaba esos canales de chisme – En serio. ¡Consíganse una vida! - pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ponerse a pensar en cosas que nunca sucederían. El remoto se deslizó de su mano inerte y Sakura maldijo, inclinándose aún con todo el cuerpo sobre la cama para alcanzarlo.

"_Y llegó la nota que todos estábamos esperando. Noticias recién salidas del horno, nenes. Ayer en la noche nuestros paparazis recibieron la llamada anónima de la presencia de una modelo famosa en un bar de las zonas altas de Tokio y por supuesto, fuimos a revisar_. – decía una mujer. Sakura ya casi alcanzaba el condenado aparato - _Cuál no sería nuestra sorpresa cuando la súper modelo Sakura – _¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Ella? - _salió acompañada del bombón Sasuke Uchiha. ¡Y se fueron juntos en su auto! ¿Habrá un romance por aquí? Las fuentes dice que es muy posible... - _Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder y terminó de cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Qué diablos...? – murmuró adolorida, pero las palabras se le fueron cuando comenzaron a pasar imágenes de ella misma y de Sasuke subiéndose al auto del mismo. ¡Ellos jamás fueron agarrados de las manos! ¡Esa foto era falsa!

Oh por Dios...

¡Todo Japón debía creer que ella tenía una relación con Sasuke!

Sakura sintió que la sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo y de repente estaba muy mareada. Eran los efectos de no haber cenado nada el día anterior y recibir semejantes noticias a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

El timbre resonó por todo el apartamento y Sakura dio un respingo.

Se puso en pie rápidamente y sin importarla como vestía – un short negro y una camisita de tiras en el mismo color – corrió hasta la puerta, empinándose por el agujero para ver de quién se trataba. Nuevamente se quedó en shock al ver a Naruto y Mikoto frente a su apartamento.

Abrió de un tirón, y sus visitantes la miraron extrañadas. Pero la Uchiha se recompuso rápidamente y se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza mientras Naruto soltaba una carcajada y ella ponía cara de WTF?

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy! ¡Sasu-chan no pudo haber escogido a alguien mejor para ser su futura esposa! ¡Tienen mi completa aprobación! Incluso pensé que podrías hablar con Ita-chan e Ino-chan cuando regresen de su viaje para que sea una boda doble. ¿No te parece? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien? Te noto pálida...

La pelirrosa había perdido todo el color de su cara, y ante los aterrorizados ojos de Naruto y Mikoto cayó como un peso muerto sobre el alfombrado piso de su departamento.

-¡Sakura-chan! – gritó Naruto.

.

.

.

**¡Hola!**

**Ups. Pobre Sakura. Sin cenar, sin desayunar y le sueltan semejantes bombas a tan temprana hora. Este capítulo dio un giro totalmente inesperado. Pensaba poner el Lemmon aquí, pero parece que mi musa está pasando por un bloqueo lemonístico y sólo quiere mandarme drama y más drama para poner en más aprietos a nuestros protagonistas. Según ella, Sakura todavía no podía dejarse caer ante Sasuke y tiene que darle algo de batalla. Además son famosos, los rumores no podían faltar. ;) **

**La verdad no sé como lo voy a seguir, así que si tienen alguna idea en mente o les gustaría ver determinada escena en especial, sólo háganmelo saber. Se los agradecería bastante. =D**

**Emiita**: ¡sigues rompiendo mis records! Tu review ha sido, oficialmente, el más largo que me han dado. Estoy toda emociona –se quita la lagrimita XD – Me alegra que te haya gustado mi dedicación del capítulo pasado. Creo que te lo merecías. Oye, ¿alguna escena que te gustaría ver en mi fic? ¿Alguna recomendación? Soy toda oídos – u ojos en este caso, porque tendría que leerte ¬¬ - Un beso, chica. =) (PD: Me encanta tu fic, creo que ya te lo había dicho en un review, pero te lo digo de nuevo.)

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció la intervención de Mikoto y Naruto? XD La mujer debe estar en el séptimo cielo al saber que su hijo tiene una novia y que es nada más y nada menos que su amiga de la infancia. Naruto hará escándalo cuando todo se sepa, eso sí. Una pequeña discusión con Sasuke para hacerlo entrar en razón...Si, ya me están viniendo cosas a la mente. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Amor & Chocolates**

**Kari-chan **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**.  
**_

**.**

**.**

Una pesadilla.

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente a Sakura cuando recuperó la consciencia.

Una horrible - con boda, chismes, prometidos bastardos, suegras y rubios – pesadilla.

Los párpados le pesaban en demasía y no quería abrir los ojos. Por primera vez en años se sentía tremendamente bien y descansada, así que simplemente quería seguir así un buen rato. Mmm, de seguro que había bebido un alucinógeno en el bar ese. ¡Sí, eso era! Se había drogado con alguna bebida y todo lo que había pasado fue sólo un sueño (pesadilla). Sakura sonrió tontamente, contenta de haber encontrado una solución medianamente lógica a todo el rollo que había pasado.

-¿Ya despertó?

Sakura arrugó el ceño. Esa voz se le hacía demasiado familiar.

-Ssshh, silencio, Naru-chan. Seguro que Saku-chan está muy contenta con todo lo de la boda y la pobre se desmayó de la impresión. Dejémosla descansar, que le esperan semanas de mucho ajetreo con los preparativos.

¿Preparativos?

-Yo no creo que sea por eso, Mikoto-sama. A mi parecía bastante sorprendida...y asustada.

Sakura re removió incómoda.

-¡Oh, patrañas! ¿Cómo crees que estaría asustada por el hecho de que va a casarse con Sasu-chan?

¿De qué estaban hablando esta gente?

-¡Sakura-chan!

El próximo comentario de Naruto quedó atorado en su garganta cuando el grito de su segunda madre le alertó que la modelo comenzaba a abrir sus ojos verdes, enfocándolos sobre ellos. Parecía confundida y no era para menos. Se había dado un buen golpe al caer. Por supuesto que habían acordado decir que él la había detenido antes de que su cabeza rebotara espantosamente contra el suelo. Al parecer, Mikoto no quería comenzar con el pie izquierdo su nueva relación de "suegra-nuera" con Sakura...cosa que el cerebro de Naruto todavía tardaba en asimilar, así que ayer en la noche cuando fue a visitarla y Mikoto le contó lo que Itachi le había comentado, el rubio le prometió que iría con ella al día siguiente a visitar a Sakura.

La susodicha, por su parte, se incorporó del todo con la ayuda de Mikoto quedando sentada en su cama. Se agarraba la cabeza y su cuerpo se movía en extraños círculo como si no pudiera encontrar equilibrio y se hallase mareada.

-¿Qué...? – Los miró a los dos como si no los reconociera y parpadeó un par de veces - ¿Qué me pasó?

Mikoto y Naruto compartieron una mirada, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a contestar.

-Bueno... – siguió murmurando la pelirrosa, tomando un sorbo del vaso con agua que habían puesto previamente en su mesita de noche – ¡Me alegra mucho verlos! Aunque sea en estas extrañas condiciones...Ay no sabe, Mikoto-san, tuve una pesa- Ah, un sueño...con su hijo Sasuke. Fue de los más raro, tomando en cuenta que tengo años in verlo. Al parecer no casábamos o algo así y... –

La muchacha se quedó en blanco, con la boca abierta, mirando directamente la pantalla plana –en modo mute - que estaba empotrada en la pared frente a su cama.

-Lo mato... – susurró de repente, alertándolos a ambos- ¡Lo mato! ¡Lomatolomatolomato...! ¡Lo mato!

Naruto se cuestionó seriamente la capacidad mental de su amiga mientras Mikoto hacía vanos intento de calmarla, pues lo único que lograba decir (gritar) era "¡Lo mato!".

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía que en el televisor se proyectaba la imagen de la presentadora del programa de chismes donde minutos atrás, la muchacha había visto las fotos comprometedoras de cierto Uchiha con ella, y que esto precisamente, había hecho click en su mente; recordándole que lastimosamente la pesadilla que ella creía haber tenido no era más que la cruda realidad. Y que además, al parecer se iba a casar...Cosa realmente curiosa porque ella no recordaba haber dado el sí. Así que si sumamos todos estos factores al horrible temperamento de Sakura, tenemos como resultado instintos homicidas con un solo objetivo que tiene nombre y apellido: Sasuke Uchiha.

En ese momento, el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar y como por arte de magia las miradas de las dos mujeres cayeron sobre él. De repente se sintió tremendamente intimidado por los ojos fieros de Sakura. Temblando, lo sacó de su bolsillo y cuando vio en nombre de _Teme_ en letras negras, pasó saliva con fuerza. No tenía idea de lo que sea que estaba pasando, pero podía apostar treinta potes de ramen a que Sakura quería asesinar al denominado teme.

-¿No vas a contestar Naruto? – preguntó Sakura, con un tono de voz muy bajo pero extremadamente peligroso.

-Eh... ¡No! No, ¿para qué? Seguro es Kakashi-sensei... ¡Además, nos acabamos de encontrar después de tantos años! ¿No quieres que nos pongamos al día? Tengo tantas cosas que contarte de mi estadía en Alemania con... – carraspeó antes de meter la pata – ¡En fin, muchas cosas!

-Cállate, Naruto – murmuró Sakura y Mikoto que parecía haberse quedado muda la miró horrorizada. El celular dejó de sonar y Sakura estiró un mano hacia el rubio – Dame tu móvil.

Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos, y negó con la cabeza.

-Niños... ¿No creen que están actuando un poco extraños?

-Dámelo – volvió a exigir Sakura, ignorando a Mikoto.

-No.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡No!

-¡Qué me lo...! – pero el aparatito de la discordia comenzó a resonar de nuevo y ambos se miraron por interminables segundos.

Antes de Naruto pudiera hacer algo Sakura se abalanzó sobre él, y ambos cayeron rodando por el piso de la habitación.

-¡NIÑOS! – gritó Mikoto llevándose las manos a la boca, sorprendida a más no poder. No podía creer que la siempre dulce y sensata Sakura esté rodando por el suelo peleando con Naruto un móvil.

En medio del enredo de manos y piernas Sakura jugó sucio y le mordió la mano a Naruto quién soltó un grito de dolor y el aparato rodó por la alfombra del piso. Sakura aprovechó para arrastrarse por el suelo hasta tomar el móvil. Al ver de quién se trataba (sólo había una persona en el mundo a la que Naruto llamaba "Teme" y oh, ella sabía perfectamente quién era) lo abrió y tomó aire para responder:

-¡Estás muerto! ¿Me oyes? ¡MUERTO!

_-No me mal entiendas, Sakura, tú y yo tenemos cosas que tratar, pero en este momento no quiero hablar contigo. Pásame al dobe._

-¡Qué dobe ni que mier…!- ¡Ah, quítate Naruto!

-¡Devuélveme ese celular, Sakura-chan!

_-¿Qué mierda están haciendo, par de idiotas?_

-¡Aquí el único idiota eres tú! – sí, esa fue Sakura. Naruto estaba más ocupado es esquivar patadas y manotazos.

Mikoto hacía rato que había desaparecido rumbo a la cocina por un té de manzanilla para los nervios.

-¡Sakura-chan, no me patees y dame mi teléfono!

-¡Y tú deja de jalarme la pierna, entonces!

-¡Tú me mordiste primero!

-¡Porque no me lo querías dar!

-¡Me _mordiste! _¡Con los dientes!

_-¿Esto es en serio?_

-¡¿Y con qué más te voy morder, genio?

-¡Pues me saltaste encima!

-¡Quién te manda no querer darme el maldito móvil!

-¡Pero es _mío_! ¡No tengo por qué dártelo!

-¡Ja! ¡Pregúntame si me importa eso!

_-Los dos están dementes._

_-_¡TÚ CÁLLATE! –gritaron ambos peleadores al unísono y Sasuke sólo bufó al otro lado de la línea.

Sakura finamente logró zafarse del agarre de Naruto y corrió velozmente al baño, tirando el pestillo antes de que el rubio llegara a impedir su seria conversación con Sasuke. Con la respiración sumamente agitada, se pegó a la puerta tratando de tranquilizarse. Sintió a Naruto aporrear la puerta, pero al ver que ella no iba a ceder se alejó murmurando algo como "Ustedes arreglen sus problemas maritales" y "Demonios, Sakura-chan...eres demasiado fuerte".

Respiró hondo, antes de acercarse el teléfono al su oído:

-Escúchame Sasuke Uchiha y escúchame bien. No me importa nuestra amistad pasada ni nada de lo que pasó ayer en el bar. ¿Has visto la televisión? ¡Hay un centenar de fotos nuestras por todos lados y el horrible rumor de que tú y yo tenemos algo! ¿Y qué es eso de que tu madre piensa que nos vamos a casar? ¡¿Se puede saber que cuando mierda me lo pediste que yo tengo el grato privilegio de no recordarlo?

Silencio.

-¡Sasuke!

Ni una mísera respuesta.

-¡SASUKE!

Hubo movimiento del otro lado de la línea y Sakura ya estrangulaba al patito de hule que usaba en la bañera.

_-¿Ya terminaron con esa estúpido riña infantil que tenían?_

-Te juro que jamás pensé que con los años te volverías tan...

-_Bien, porque acabo de ver algo sumamente interesante en la tv. ¿Sabías que supuestamente tú y yo tenemos una relación?_

La pequeña cabeza del patito de hule salió disparada por los aires.

Era técnicamente imposible que un hombre la enervara tanto cómo lo hacía Sasuke. ¡Hace ochos años discutían pero jamás se había sentido tan frustrada!

-Es lo que... ¡HE ESTADO DICIÉNDOTE! – gritó al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-_Hmp ¿Y cuál es tu problema? Hagamos una rueda de prensa aceptándolo públicamente y ya. Deja el drama._

Sakura se puso de pie, ofendida.

-¿Aceptando _qué_ exactamente? – murmuró entre dientes, recordando súbitamente la escena en el auto y en el ascensor – Creí haberte dejado claro la situación ayer. Tú y yo no tenemos nada, Sasuke. Nada. Que me hayas besado un par de veces no quiere decir que de repente tengamos algo.

-_Lo que calme tu llanto, Sakura._

-¡Argh! ¿Te das cuenta de que no se puede tener una conversación civilizada contigo? No sé por qué tú mama cree que nos vemos bien "comprometidos" – impregnó la última palabra en puro cinismo.

_-¿Qué dijiste?_

Sakura soltó una risa entre dientes.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! Oh, espera, no puedes evitar tu naturaleza...

-_Déjate de juegos y explícate._

-¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Tú madre llegó esta mañana felicitándome por mi supuesto compromiso contigo y planteándome hacer una boda doble con Ino e Itachi! ¡Boda _Doble_!

El muchacho se quedó repentinamente en silencio.

-¿Sasuke? – llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Miró el teléfono y aparecía como desconectado.

Sasuke le había colgado.

Los instintos homicidas renacieron.

Y Naruto dio un respingo del otro lado del cuarto ante el grito de rabia de Sakura.

La pobre llevaba una mañana difícil, y esto no hacía más que comenzar.

.

.

.

Paris era simplemente hermoso.

Ino estaba más (extrañamente) encantada con la cultura y la arquitectura parisina, que con la moda en sí. Sólo tenían un día aquí y lo primero que había hecho a penas se llegaron al hotel fue decirle que quería ir a tomarse un foto en la Torre Eiffel. Así que no le quedó más remedio que salir, tomar la limusina que los esperaba e indicarle al chofer que les dieron un recorrido cultural por el antiguo Paris. Los ojos azules de su novia habían brillado cuando lo escuchó decir esas palabras y le había dado un fogoso beso que hizo que el chofer carraspeara incómodo y él sonriera con arrogancia.

Amaba Paris.

Lastimosamente a la hora de haber comenzado el recorrido Ino se había quejado de que no había traído los lentes de sol y como modelo que era no podía posar para las fotos sin sus lentes _Dior _y menos con el fuerte sol. Tan típico de ella.

Así que tuvieron que regresar al hotel.

Itachi (obviamente) fue el encargado de la misión de ir a recoger los lentes que Ino había dejado en el buró de la lujosa suite – a veces su orgullo le reclamaba que Ino lo controlaba demasiado pero luego su ego se engrandecía cuando recordaba las noches fogosas que habían tenido – y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando en la contestadora brillaba una lucecita roja. Tomó los lentes de Ino y presionó el botón para escuchar el mensaje. Una francesa comenzó a decirle que era una llamada internacional y que se cobrarían gastos adicionales y otra sarta de estupideces hasta que una voz grave que él conocía muy bien resonó por toda la habitación.

_- Te invito a mi boda. Hmp. Lo olvidaba. ¡Se supone que estoy comprometido y ni siquiera sabía! ¡Sé muy bien que fuiste tú él que le dijo semejante estupidez a nuestra madre! Y me importa una mierda lo que piense la serpiente de Ino; pero quiero a más tardar para mañana tu trasero de regreso a Japón. Hermano, estás en serios problemas. _

Suspiró.

-Mierda – susurró por lo bajo.

La próxima vez que le den ganas de joder a su hermano, se irá de vacaciones a la Antártida.

.

.

.

**Ah, amé esa última escena. **

**Hola!**

**Como están, niñas? Yo muy bien, sumamente contenta. ¿Saben por qué? !Por que me voy de vacaciones por cuatro días a la playa! Si, estoy en exámenes pero necesito tiempo de esparcimiento. !Y como a mis queridos amigos se le ocurrió esta grandiosa idea, voy por fuera! Como me voy mañana después de mi examen, decidí actualizar hoy. La próxima actualización demorará un poco más, pues no creo que tengo tiempo de escribir nada estando en la playa. (en mi país es Verano, ¿pueden creerlo? Aquí pasamos navidades veraniegas) Además, se acerca navidad y lo primero que tengo que hacer cuando regrese (además de estudiar) es salir a comprar los regalos que debo. ¬¬ Voy a terminar en banca rota estas fiestas... -.-U**

**Ok, ignoren lo anterior XD**

**Comentando el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Dios, me moría de risa cuando escribía la pelea de Sakura y Naruto. Siempre son Sasuke y Naruto los que discuten así que quise hacer algo diferente. Pero el rubio le montará su escándalo a Sasuke, no se preocupen. Y bueno, nuestro Uchiha no tuvo aparición pero si presencia telefónica ;) Lo único que logró fue alterar más a la pobre Sakura. Qué decir de Ino e Itachi, los tórtolos disfrutando del sol parisino y tiene que llamar Sasuke para agriarles la fiesta. La rubia va estrangularlo cuando lo vea. =D**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**Amor & chocolate**

**Kari-chan **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

.

.

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**.  
**_

.

.

En la noche del día siguiente (El peor día de su vida, según Sakura) cuando atravesó la sala y corrió a la puerta, se sentía nerviosa. _Muy_ nerviosa. Su cabello rosa todavía goteaba – había tomado dos duchas ese día: una con agua fría, para calmar sus renovados instintos homicidas y una caliente, para quitarse la tensión. Si por ella fuera se hubiera quedado todo el día allí dentro, pero comenzaba a sentirse como una pasita humana así que había salido – y se había puesto el primer vestido semi-formal que había encontrado. (La cerda se había llevado los mejores). Cuando escuchó las voces masculinas al otro lado de puerta, tragó saliva pesadamente. _No puedo creer que realmente haya aceptado toda esta locura. Me debes una grande, Sasuke - _pensó amargamente la muchacha.

Después de que Sasuke le había cortado la llamada, el muy inepto la había vuelto a llamar a los pocos minutos. De inmediato, una iracunda Sakura había comenzado a despotricar todos los insultos que recordaba Naruto le había enseñado cuando eran jóvenes, pero cuando Sasuke le espetó un _"Y se supone que eres una modelo refinada, ¿verdad?"-_ tuvo que morderse la lengua y pensar con la mente fría. Una vez que se calmó, lo primero que había hecho era preguntar que iba a pasar con las fotos y los rumores que estaban corriendo. _"Aprovechémoslos"_ – había respondido Sasuke, obviamente ella había soltado una que otra objeción contra esa estúpida idea. ¡Esos rumores no servían de nada! Ante su clara falta de apoyo, Sasuke había suspirado y le había contado la discusión con su madre. Entonces, Sakura había comenzado a entrever el plan del Uchiha. _"Ni lo sueñes"- _había bufado de inmediato. _"¿Le romperás el corazón a mi madre, Sakura? Ella alucina con todo el tema de nuestra supuesta relación. Coopera conmigo." _La estaba chantajeando, lo sabía, pero Sakura no tuvo elección. De sólo imaginarse el siempre jovial y cariñoso rostro de Mikoto surcado por la tristeza de que todo era un error se sentía morir. Así que había aceptado.

Sakura había aceptado ser la novia (falsa) de Sasuke.

Teniendo eso en mente, había salido del baño y encarado a Naruto (devuelto el móvil de la discordia) y a Mikoto. Se había excusado con ellos por su temperamental comportamiento (_"¿Temperamental? ¡Casi me destrabas la mano, Sakura-chan!"_ – había gritado Naruto) y les había pedido el enorme favor de perdonarla, pero se sentía indispuesta y quería estar sola. Mikoto la había abrazado – Sakura se sintió peor al saber que le mentía, pero era mejor eso a romperle el corazón – y le había dicho que no había problema que ella y Naru-chan se irían. Suspirando con resignación Sakura les había pedido que vinieran a cenar al día siguiente pues ella y Sasuke querían darles la noticia formalmente (grandiosa idea de su "prometido" Eso y que fuera en su apartamento, para hacerlo más personal). Los ojos negros de Mikoto habían brillado de felicidad y la había vuelto a abrazar. Naruto la había mirado con cara de circunstancia –Sakura sabía que él no se comía ese cuento- pero ambos habían aceptado ir. Obviamente Mikoto le había comentado que no le diría nada a Sasu-chan de que ella sabía con anterioridad de su compromiso y con eso sus visitantes se habían marchado dejándola sola y sintiéndose miserable.

El resto de aquel fatídico día no había hecho absolutamente nada. Se había quedado viendo la televisión todo el santo día. Desde luego que no todo había sido color de rosa, pues a eso de la tarde su representante (una famosa ex actriz conocida por su exuberante (_delantera_) personalidad llamada Tsunade) la había llamado incordiándole acerca de "¿Por qué mierda tengo a esos lame culos reporteros de la prensa llamándome por unas fotos de ti y tu supuesto novio?"-palabras textuales. Definitivamente, Sakura quería morir. Tuvo que inventarle una mentira blanca a su representante y decirle que ella se encargaría solucionar todo.

Negando con la cabeza para alejar esos malos recuerdos de su mente, Sakura se alisó cualquier arruga de su vestido y se preparó para la horca, es decir, la cena familiar y abrió la puerta, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de sesión de fotos.

-¡Bienvenidos!

Que el infierno comience.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se sentía extraño esa noche.

No estaba ansioso, imposible, pero si sentía algo entusiasmado con toda la trama que había montado. Estuvo cabreado al principio, por supuesto. ¿Qué mierda había pasado por la cabeza de su hermano cuando le dijo a su madre que él se iba a casar con Sakura? Seguramente era para salir del atolladero y de paso joderlo un poco. Así que inmediatamente lo había llamado a su hotel en Paris y le había ordenado que regresara cuanto antes. Sasuke no era estúpido, por el contrario, si él estaba en semejante rollo al menos tendría el placer de joderle las vacaciones a Itachi como venganza. Y de paso, fastidiar un poco a la serpiente con cabello rubio. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Entonces, se le ocurrió la mejor idea que había tenido (según él, claro. De seguro que Sakura discrepaba eso) Su madre creía que él se iba a casar con Sakura. ¿Por qué no hacerle creer a todos que sí? Con esto de seguro que se acaba el problema con su madre y todos felices. Claro, no era que tuviera la extraña necesidad de volver a probar los labios de cereza de Sakura, ni saber que tan bien se sentiría tenerla bajo su cuerpo, haciéndola morir de placer, ni que tampoco quisiera probarle a ella (y a él mismo) que seguía teniendo sentimientos por él. Porque Sasuke sabía que los tenía. Ella misma se lo había dado a entender aquella noche en el ascensor. Pero Sasuke tenía una jodida espina que lo ya lo estaba molestando demasiado. ¿Si ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él, por qué lo había apartado en el auto y por qué lo había prácticamente mandado a volar en el ascensor? ¿Qué mierda quería Sakura de él?

_Estoy hablando de la verdad. De lo que siento. Y de lo que obviamente, tú no sientes._

Esas palabras que Sakura le había dedicado con tanta decepción, tanta tristeza, lo habían dejado marcado. Y no podía sacárselas de la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía estar ella tan segura de que él no sentía nada por ella?

-Explícame todo eso de tu boda, Teme, porque creo que se te olvidó comentármelo.

Sasuke se quitó de la ventana, sin sorprenderse por la presencia de Naruto en su vieja habitación en la mansión de sus padres. Ya lo había visto por el reflejo del vidrio, lo había visto titubear durante varios segundos, indeciso si hablar o no. Él sabía que el eterno protector de Sakura vendría a cruzar ciertas palabras con él. Podían ser los mejores amigos, haberse ido a Alemania juntos a estudiar, pero cuando se trataba de Sakura; Sasuke y Naruto no estaban en la misma frecuencia. Sasuke recuerda casi con gracia las interminables peleas que habían tenido cuando eran niños. Siempre a causa de que Sasuke le había hecho algún comentario hiriente a Sakura, Naruto se enojaba, se agarraban a golpes en el jardín e, irónicamente, era la misma Sakura la que con sus lágrimas lograba hacer que se detuvieran. Luego les gritaba enojada, ellos se disculpaban – Sasuke tenía que hacerlo dos veces siempre – y a los cinco minutos ya estaban felices de nuevo.

-No hay nada que explicar. Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar. Fin de la historia – respondió el pelinegro, volviendo a su posición inicial: con los brazos cruzados a su espalda y la vista fija en los jardines traseros de su casa.

Naruto bufó con incredulidad y se recostó del marco de la puerta, con una sonrisilla misteriosa que no le gustaba nada a Sasuke.

-Seguro, Teme. Yo también me casé hace un mes con la Reina de Inglaterra, ¿no te acuerdas? –Ironizó el rubio – Vamos, admite de una vez que quieres conquistarla.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, perfectamente visible para Naruto gracias al vidrio de la ventana.

-¿Conquistarla? – Repitió, como si Naruto hubiese dicho una gran ofensa – Déjate de estupideces, dobe. El cambio de clima te afectó el cerebro.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no sabía por qué esas palabras le habían golpeado tanto. Naruto avanzó lentamente hasta ponerse al lado de Sasuke, ambos mirando por la ventana, pero sin ver realmente. Y Sasuke supo que no podía mentirle al hombre de pie a su lado.

-Mierda... – murmuró – Me impactó verla, es todo. No sé que estoy haciendo, ¿contento?

El rubio lanzó una carcajada que hizo que Sasuke lo maldijera internamente.

-No, pero algo es algo. Escucha, Teme, a pesar de todo lo que pasó ayer en la casa de Sakura-chan y de que ella se hubiese mostrado tan enojada, la conozco. Está sufriendo. A ella no le hace ni pizca de gracia lo que están haciendo...y si sigues presionándola así, se alejará. Un sentimiento no puede prevalecer tantos años si nada lo alimenta.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo ese sermón? – cuestionó Sasuke, incrédulo de lo que oía.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, nerviosamente – Es lo que me dijo Hinata-chan cuando le comenté todo ayer por teléfono.

-Sabía que tu cerebro no sería capaz de enlazar frases así – bufó el Uchiha.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Repite eso! Además, para tu información tengo un "QI" bastante alto – fanfarroneó el rubio.

-Es "IQ", imbécil – se burló Sasuke, sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Ya la sabía, sólo quería ver si tú lo captabas.

-Hm

Sasuke dejó de oír lo que Naruto le estaba contando. Su mente había comenzado a vagar, alejándose de esa habitación y deteniéndose en dos profundos ojos esmeraldas. Sabía que el rubio tenía razón, por muy sorprendente que eso sonara. Tal vez si estaba comportando como un imbécil al tramar toda esta locura, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Mikoto se asomó en la habitación enfundada en un vestido azul marino elegante, pero no demasiado formal indicándoles que era hora de irse. Naruto le dio una seca palmada en la espalda (que más parecía que le quisiera sacar los pulmones) y ambos siguieron a la Uchiha rumbo a la sala. Fugaku ya estaba allí, vistiendo de saco y pantalón. Al ver a su hijo mayor le lanzó esas miradas que saben hacer que los padres que dicen "Sé que estás tramando algo pero voy a hacerme el ciego" que hizo que Sasuke rodara los ojos.

En minutos se encontraron en el centro de Tokio, más precisamente en el edificio donde vivía Sakura.

Y si Sasuke había pensado que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de todo el rollo del matrimonio falso, cuando Sakura apareció tras la puerta esbozando un "¡Bienvenidos!" usando un vestido color gris de brillantes incrustados con un escote sugerente y bastante ceñido, esa idea quedó con aún más sobrepeso.

-¡Buenas noches, Sakura-chan! – Mikoto como siempre fue la primera en saludar. Ella y Sakura se dieron en abrazo seguido de un par de besos en la mejilla – ¡Pero qué hermosa estás esta noche, hija! Luces espectacular -añadió la amable mujer.

Sakura sonrió radiante y con ese simple gesto se le secó la boca a Sasuke.

-Muchas gracias, Mikoto-san. Usted también luce divina. Pero por favor no se queden allí, pasen. La cena está servida.

Con un movimiento grupal de pies el pequeño grupo comenzó a adentrarse en el espacioso departamento. Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarlos y pasar y finalmente cerrar la puerta. La muchacha apretaba el pomo con demasiada fuerza. Sakura tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a recordar cómo realizar las funciones motrices pues simplemente se había quedado estancado. Ver a Sasuke la había impactado demasiado, y no sabía por qué. Pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Sólo deseaba que toda esta cena se terminara y volver a su vida medianamente normal. Regresar a Nueva York y seguir con su carrera.

Sakura se giró pero se encontró con todos los ojos sobre ella y a Sasuke a dos pasos de distancia. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero recordó que ellos eran "novios" y que no se habían dicho nada. _Oh, genial, esto cada vez va mejor –_ pensó con acritud. Pero entonces, Sakura Haruno tuvo una epifanía cuando los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos. Si él la había metido en todo este lío, si él la había obligado a reconsiderar sus sentimientos por él con acciones como el beso en su auto; entonces ella también jugaría su papel en la historia.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto agarrar a Sakura por la cintura y plantarle un beso que la haría doblegarse y gemir sin importarle que sus padres y Naruto estuvieran allí, pero antes de que cuerpo se moviera la modelo lo había tomado por la nuca y su lengua cereza estaba batallando con la suya en una guerra deliciosa. Sasuke no pudo más enterrar una mano en su pelo, atrayéndola más hacia él. Generalmente él no era de demostraciones de afecto en público y si lo había pensado hacer sólo era para probarle a Sakura que ella era inmune a él, pero el beso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Y lo peor, era que realmente le estaba gustando.

Atrás de la pareja, Mikoto tenía ojos soñadores (_Oh, ¡hacen una pareja tan linda!_), Fugaku lucía bastante incómodo _(Hmp, no tienen respeto)_ y Naruto parecía divertido _(¡El Teme ha sido vencido por Sakura-chan!). _Este último, notando la incomodidad del Uchiha mayor, carraspeó falsamente lo que obligó a los jóvenes a separarse.

-Lo lamento – murmuró Sakura, pero Sasuke sabía que no lo lamentaba – Es que tenía dos días sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba.

-Se nota... – murmuró Naruto por lo bajo. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tranquila, cariño, que yo te entiendo – y miró significativamente a Fugaku, quién desvió la vista.

Sakura y Naruto rieron sinceramente y todos reanudaron el camino hacia el comedor, pero antes de seguir avanzando, Sasuke había tomado a Sakura del antebrazo y atrayéndola hacia él le susurró en el oído un _"Al juego de la seducción podemos jugar dos"_ Sakura enarcó una ceja tan coquetamente que Sasuke se sintió arder. _"Lo sé, Sasuke-kun" – _respondió ella en un susurro también. Y se alejó en un vaivén de caderas que dejo todo claramente escrito.

Era la guerra.

A ver quien caía primero en las redes del otro.

.

.

.

**Me gustó esa frase final XD**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, después de mucho sol, mucha playa, calor, chicos sexy en bañador *.* y muchas quemaduras, he vuelto. Si, ya sé que no soy tan importante, pero aquí estoy de regreso a fastidiarles un poco la vida con mis comentarios y mis delirios de lucidez mental. Ahora mismo debería estar estudiando, para mi último examen de mañana, pero aquí me ven. =D No es el mejor capítulo del mundo, pero es lo que me dan mis desgatadas neuronas.**

**Como ven, el brillante Sasuke tuvo la idea de una cena familiar. Obviamente, a Sakura no le agradó mucho la idea, pero con tal de no ver a la pobre de Mikoto triste por culpa de ellos, prefirió aceptar el trato de Sasuke y hacerse pasar por su novia. Naruto es arena de otro costal. El puede ser un tonto y despistado sin remedio, pero con sus amigos en bastante perceptivo. Los conoce demasiado. Así que él no cree el cuento, pero hace como que sí, para ver que va a pasar. Fugaku tampoco se lo compra, pero con tal de complacer a Mikoto... Ino e Itachi no aparecieron, pero tendrán su momento. Ya les tengo algo preparado para cuando lleguen. ;)**

**¡Eso es todo, amigos!**

**Amor & Chocolates**

**Kari-chan. **

**PD: Y si no nos vemos de nuevo (lo dudo, preparé un one-shot navideño que publicaré el 24. Si, quiero ver sus reviews allí ¬¬) ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícitos. Si no te gusta o se te hace pesado leerlo, puedes dejar de leer en este momento o ignorarlo deliberadamente. Sobre aviso, no hay reclamo ;)

**.**

**.**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**.  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡AH! ¡Santa mierda, María, José, Jesús y sus apóstoles!_

Creerán que Sakura se ha vuelto devota a la religión de un momento a otro, pero no es así. La pobre, _pobre _Sakura sólo estaba pasando por un momento de enajenación mental que la llevó a recordar todos los nombres del Creador. Ahora querrán saber el por qué de su parálisis mental. Pues vayamos por partes:

Le cena transcurría medianamente bien.

Digo medianamente bien porque Naruto no había hablado con la boca llena (Sasuke comentó que Kakashi lo había obligado a tomar una clase de modales), Sasuke se había mantenido relativamente callado (Sólo hablaba cuando era para molestar a Naruto o responder algo a su madre), Mikoto no había hecho comentarios de una boda (Pero la mujer se mordía la lengua para no decir nada), Fugaku...bueno, Fugaku se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte de la cena (Cuando Naruto tocó el tema de un congresista político alemán fue que dio su opinión) y Sakura era la que más conversaba (Ella siempre introducía el tema y luego Mikoto y Naruto se le unían)

En fin, si omitimos el hecho de que es un compromiso falso y de que los "novios" se lanzaban alguna que otra pulla mal disimulada acerca de quién está más enamorado; todo estaba bien. Hasta que claro, se comenzó _esa_ clase de conversación. La de la suegra que cuestiona todo.

— Sasuke-chan, ¿por qué la noche de la cena familiar no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Sakura-chan? —había preguntado repentinamente Mikoto, cuando todo se había sumido en un silencio y cada quién deglutía lo último de la deliciosa comida italiana que Sakura había preparado.

Al ver que Sasuke no respondía; Sakura había tomado la palabra. Y he aquí el primer error de la noche de Sakura: Querer joder a Sasuke y creerse que puede salir impune.

—Sasuke-kun y yo lo queríamos mantener en secreto todo el tiempo que pudiéramos porque comprenderá que seríamos blanco de la prensa y era lo que menos queríamos para nuestra relación. Además, los últimos meses yo estaba en desfiles en Inglaterra y no podía viajar a Alemania y Sasuke-kun con la Universidad... – dejó la frase en el aire, pero todos entendieron – Así que decidimos que estas vacaciones las pasaríamos aquí en Tokio.

Obviamente, si Sakura lo hubiera dejado todo hasta allí, posiblemente no estuviera nombrando a todos los santos en este momento. Pero _claro,_ como bien dice la Ley de Murphy que todo lo que es malo puede ir aún peor; cuando Mikoto (nuevamente) cuestionó –no sin lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su hijo menor- cómo se comportaba Sasuke en el ámbito amoroso.

— ¡Es que Sasuke-kun es tan romántico Mikoto-san! No tiene idea de las clases de regalos y citas que se ha inventado en estos dos años de relación que tenemos. Y cada vez que puede me dice me ama. De verdad, no sé cómo pude conseguir a alguien tan bueno como él. Si no lo conociera de hace tantos años diría que es perfecto.

La cara de todos (incluida la de Sasuke) había sido un poema. Y Sakura se había regodeado de insana satisfacción cuando disimuladamente Sasuke la había pateado debajo de la mesa. La muchacha se estaba pasando de lo lindo, para qué mentirles. Dejó de lado eso de la seducción (de lado, no olvidado) y se dedicó única y sanamente a hacer lo que siempre el Uchiha le recordaba que era: molesta. Disfruto con regocijo las risas disimuladas con tos de Naruto, las sonrisas soñadoras de Mikoto, la cara de circunstancia de Fugaku y sobre todas las cosas, la mueca de hastío de Sasuke.

Y hasta aquí le había durado la felicidad a Sakura, pues ahora mismo se encontraba completamente estática en su silla, con la espalda recta y un sonrojo enorme extendiéndose por su rostro mientras Mikoto y Naruto la miraban con cejas enarcadas.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? — preguntó no muy seguro Naruto.

Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y asintió.

"_Tranquilo Naruto, estoy perfectamente bien. Sólo es que tengo una jodida mano subiendo por mi muslo de manera poco inocente. Ignorando eso, la cena estaba deliciosa ¿no?" _— pensó la pelirrosa, después de que su cerebro volvió a enlazar dos frases con más sentido. Miro asesinamente con disimulo a Sasuke, encontrándose con una sonrisa que decía "Venganza" a kilómetros a la redonda. Traté de contenerse y de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, prestando extrema atención a la conversación que llevaban Fugaku y Naruto, algo sobre un régimen en Alemania o algo así, pero entonces la mano para nada discreta de Sasuke continuó el camino circular por su piel._ ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Respira, chica, respira! ¡Pero tampoco como si estuvieras teniendo un ataque de asma, joder!_

Sasuke estaba teniendo serios problemas en controlarse en este momento. Con su mano rozando la suave y delicada piel de Sakura y teniéndola a ella tan tensa y sonrojada a su lado, se imaginó mil y una formar de tomarla sobre la mesa del comedor. Oh sí, ya se la imaginaba: con el cabello rosa esparcida por la madera, los ojos vidriosos de deseo, el vestido por la cintura y sus piernas envolviéndolo... Sasuke se maldijo internamente y quitó con brusquedad su mano del muslo de Sakura como si quemara. (La muchacha pudo respirar tranquila, al fin). _"¿Qué mierda te está pasando, Uchiha?"_ — se gritó mentalmente. No comprendía nada, maldición.

Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que odiaba a Sakura. La odiaba por haber regresado a Japón convertida en mujer. La odiaba por hacerle cometer tantas estupideces juntas. La odiaba por ocasionar sensaciones contradictorias dentro de él. Pero sobre todo, la odiaba por ejercer tanta atracción sobre él. Sasuke no comprendía. Pero tampoco quería darse cuenta de qué era exactamente lo que Sakura causaba en él.

— ¿Postre? — intervino la voz de Sakura de repente, que quería levantarse de esa mesa lo más pronto posible.

—Para mí no —respondió Fugaku.

—Yo sí.

—¡Si, Sakura-chan!

Sasuke ni siquiera respondió. Sakura lo miró, pero este parecía encontrar el mantel blanco de la mesa más importante que los demás y no insistió. De todas maneras, sabía que él odiaba las cosas dulces. Pero fue algo más que conocer tan bien a Sasuke Uchiha lo que hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío. Fue que, precisamente mientras cortaba los trozos del dulce frío que había comprado y notaba el ceño fruncido, la posición incómoda y la preocupación haciendo mella en ella por su extraño cambio anímico; supo que no había podido dejar de querer esos ojos negros. ¿Por qué si no habría aceptado todo esta farsa? Sakura sonrió casi con ironía. En lugar de estar rabiosa y enojada por el sentimiento aún latente en ella, se sentía más bien decepcionada de sí misma. Se había portado como una maldita perra gozando del fastidio de Sasuke pero y ¿Mikoto y Fugaku? Ellos no tenían idea de nada y se había aprovechado de eso. Anotó mentalmente disculparse con ellos cuando todo acabara. Y también hacerse un encefalograma, porque algo debía andar mal con su cerebro en el hemisferio de las emociones.

La piel que Sasuke había tocado todavía le ardía como si su mano siguiera allí. Sakura se encontró a sí misma deseando saber cómo sería tener las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, tocándola.

Negando con la cabeza ante sus perversiones (la cerda sí que era una mala influencia en ella) Sakura se preguntó cuánto podía durar el amor sin acabarse. O más bien, cuánto podría ella amar a Sasuke sin recibir nada a cambio.

**.**

**.**

**. **

El postre había terminado hacía un par de minutos y habían pasado a la sala de estar. Mikoto comentaba tristemente que Ino e Itachi habían hecho bastante falta en la cena a lo que Fugaku respondía que apostaba toda su fortuna a que esos preferían estar en Paris que asistiendo un cena. Naruto había reído por lo bajo y Fugaku sonreído con suficiencia, ganándose un reprobatoria mirada de la mujer que había negado con la cabeza murmurando algo de los hombres y la poca consideración con la sensibilidad femenina. Por otro lado, Sasuke y Sakura estaban en completo silencio. El primero estaba recostado de la pared, inmóvil, como si fuera un mueble más y ella sentada en el sillón individual, a su lado.

A ambos se les habían quitado las ganas de hablar o molestarse mutuamente. Sakura sólo estaba esperando que Sasuke diera la noticia de su "compromiso" para que todos se fueran de su casa y ella poder descansar (o llorar) en la paz de su habitación, pero el chico nada que lo hacía.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Sakura suspiró con cansancio; que Sasuke supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se reincorporó de la pared y tomó la mano de Sakura, jalándola para que se levantara. La muchacha no opuso resistencia, pensando que había llegado la hora y se situó a su lado. Sus movimientos alertaron a los demás, que los miraron interesados. Sakura se sintió incómoda y culpable ante el brillo de felicidad de Mikoto, pero compuso su mejor sonrisa.

Sin embargo, los segundos pasaban y Sasuke no decía nada.

Entonces él le soltó la mano y los otros levantaron las cejas ante el gesto. Sakura lo miró contrariada.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Sakura y yo no estamos saliendo —habló entonces Sasuke, dejándolos a todos de piedra de la impresión, incluso a la modelo— Ni tampoco pensamos comprometernos. Todo era una mentira y fue mi idea. Sakura no tuvo nada que ver, sólo quiso ayudarme.

En el momento que dejó de hablar se hizo el silencio más tenso de la historia.

Naruto los miraba a todos, Sakura miraba a Sasuke, Sasuke miraba a sus padres, y Mikoto y Fugaku miraban a los no tan "novios".

— ¿Qué se supone qué es todo esto Sasuke? — inquirió entonces Fugaku, que parecía haber sido el primero en recobrarse de la sorpresa. No estaba enojado. Suponía que Sasuke estaba haciendo una locura, e incluso creyó todo lo de la relación secreta pero que su hijo utilizase a unas de sus amigas de infancia para esto, era inaudito. Fugaku le había enseñado mejor que esto— Me decepcionas, Sasuke. No puedo creer que hayas montado toda esta farsa.

Sakura sintió que se ahogaba en su propia saliva. No podía permitirlo. No podía dejar que Sasuke se echase de enemigos a sus padres por algo así. Había sido su idea, sí, pero él sólo quería complacer a su madre y mostrarle que era capaz de conseguir una futura esposa.

—No, espere Fugaku-san, Sasuke-kun no...

—Cállate, Sakura — le espetó Sasuke mirándola por primera vez desde el incidente en la mesa. Sakura sintió como una bofetada la mirada de hielo que el Uchiha le mandaba y retrocedió un paso, como si de verdad le hubiera asestado un golpe.

Naruto notó la consternación de su amiga y salió en su defensa.

—No le hables así, Sasuke.

—Tú no te metas en esto, Naruto. No es asunto tuyo —dijo Sasuke, mirándolo enojado.

¿En que nadie entendía que por primera vez en su puta vida estaba haciendo algo por alguien que no fuera él mismo? Sólo quería aclararlo todo, zanjar el asunto, dejar libre de todo a Sakura y acabar como el malo de la película. ¡Era todo, maldición!

—Ustedes... — murmuró la única persona que no había abierta la boca desde que se dijo la verdad. Mikoto, que apretaba su bolso de manos negro contra su cuerpo y se había puesto de pie. Los miró a ambos como si no los reconociera. Y eso, viniendo de ella, era peor que cualquier grito —Vámonos Fugaku, por favor.

El Uchiha mayor tomó a su mujer del brazo y ambos salieron del departamento sin siquiera despedirse.

Naruto miró a sus mejores amigos, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Sasuke había girado el rostro, mirando a una pared y Sakura miraba al suelo, desconcertada.

—Yo... — comenzó sin saber qué decir exactamente —Los dejaré solos. Me voy antes de que tus padres me dejen, te dejo tu auto.

—No importa —respondió Sasuke, tomando su chaqueta que guindaba de un perchero —También me voy. Vamos.

Sakura sintió el corazón encogérsele entre las costillas. ¿Se iba así sin más? ¿Sin una palabra, una disculpa, una explicación? ¿Nada? Y pensó en lo realmente absurdo que sonaba eso de Sasuke teniendo que darle explicaciones. Sin hablar y sin mirarlos, Sakura salió caminando tranquilamente de la sala, rumbo a su habitación. Ambos hombres escucharon el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta.

—No, tú te quedas — dijo Naruto y señaló el lugar por donde se había ido Sakura —No la vas a dejar así. Ella merecer explicaciones y te necesita.

— ¿Me ves pinta de psicólogo, acaso?

Naruto bufó, tomó su chaqueta también y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

—No me hagas dudar de mi creencia de que ustedes son almas gemelas, Teme — y sin más, salió dejando a un muy cabreado y confundido Sasuke de pie como un completo idiota en una sala donde no había nadie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura se había quitado el vestido y se había puesto un corto pijama azul como el que cargaba el día que Mikoto y Naruto se habían aparecido en su apartamento y ella se había desmayado de la conmoción. Se lavó la cara para quitarse el poco maquillaje que se había puesto y mientras caminaba a su cama, miró inconscientemente a la puerta; preguntándose si Sasuke seguiría allá afuera. Hacía más de una hora, él había tocado su puerta mascullando un "Sakura, tenemos que hablar", pero ella sintiendo la sangre hervir en sus venas le había gritado un "¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke!".

Ahora se sentía un poco culpable de tratarlo tan groseramente, pero él también la había tratado mal así que estaban en paz. O eso se dijo ella. Se tiró en su cama y cerró los ojos, queriendo obligarse a dormir. Dio varias vueltas, para acomodarse mejor. Pero después de diez minutos de haber tratado en vano, Sakura bufó un par de maldiciones en contra del Uchiha. Se levantó y asomó silenciosamente la cabeza por su puerta. No podía ver mucho, pero notaba la luz del televisor de la sala encendido. Entonces él estaba allí. Se había quedado. Y esto le dio un retorcijón el estómago que no supo identificar.

Sacando el resto de su cuerpo, descalza y en pijama, Sakura atravesó el pasillo y lo que vio la dejó pasmada en su sitio.

Sasuke estaba tirado en el sillón, se había quitado los zapatos, tenía la camisa por fuera del pantalón, totalmente desarreglado y al parecer estaba dormido. Sakura pensó irrefrenablemente que se veía adorable durmiendo.

La joven caminó hasta él y mandó a la mierda todo lo que había sucedido en esa noche de locos y durante todos esos días.

—Sasuke-kun... —lo llamó suavemente.

Eso fue todo para que él abriera los ojos lentamente, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Sakura vio mucho en esa mirada y sin poder evitarlo, le sonrió sinceramente. Mientras Sasuke se erguía en el sillón, ella apagó la televisión. La habitación se sumió en penumbras, a excepción de la luz que se filtraba por la ventana; lo justo para iluminar sus siluetas. Cuando ella se giró hacia él con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad, Sasuke pensó jamás la había visto tan hermosa.

Sakura caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, enredando la suya tan pequeña en la de él que era mucho más grande y lo jaló suavemente. Sasuke se levantó por inercia, dejándose guiar por ella a través del pasillo hasta su habitación.

Sasuke se quedó de pie, cerrando la puerta detrás de si cuando ella le soltó la mano. Se giró, y la vio caminar de espaldas hasta la cama, con la decisión fulgurando en sus orbes verdes, hasta que sus pantorrillas chocaron con el mueble.

El tiempo que tardó Sakura en sacarse la blusa de tiras azul por la cabeza fue el mismo que Sasuke usó para acortar la distancia entre ellos, tomándola de la nuca estrellando su boca con la suya, uniendo sus alientos. La ola de calor y electricidad los golpeó a ambos tan fuertemente que cayeron en la cama, demasiados aturdidos por ella como para mantener el equilibrio propio. No hicieron falta las palabras, los gestos o las preguntas porque todo estaba claro para ambos jóvenes. Se necesitaban y se rindieron al deseo.

Sakura no podía llevarle el ritmo a Sasuke. Él la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, lamiendo y succionando. Había tantas ansias es su beso, que la muchacha se sentí obnubilada. Abrió la boca, para buscar oxígeno, pero sólo tomó una bocanada antes de que los labios de Sasuke cayeran sobre los de ella de nuevo, esta vez con lengua de por medio. Sus manos se hundieron en los hombros de Sasuke cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, batallando la una con la otra. Sakura pensó que jamás había tocado el cielo en un beso, pero que lo acaba de hacer. Y le encantó.

Las manos del Uchiha subieron por los costados de Sakura, acariciando la suave piel de la joven a su paso. Sin despegarse de su boca, Sakura le arrancó literalmente la camisa blanca que cargaba y los botones saltaron. La prenda fue desechada y lanzada al olvido rápidamente. Separándose para tomar el aire que ya tanto les hacía falta, los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, ambos con el torso desnudo (en una fricción que ya les estaba causando problemas en ciertas partes de su anatomía) las respiraciones aceleradas y el corazón bombeando fuera de control.

—Detenme ahora o después ya no podrás —murmuró Sasuke lentamente, haciendo que la joven envidiara su control porque ella creía que iba a tener un paro cardiaco de un momento a otro. Sasuke no quería aprovecharse de un momento de debilidad de la modelo para hacerla suya. No quería. Quería que Sakura estuviera en sus cincos sentidos para que los sintiera perfectamente, que gritara de placer.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo escrutadoramente con sus ojos verdes. Poco a poco una sonrisa confiada y de lo más sensual fue apareciendo en su boca y como toda respuesta se acercó al Uchiha y lo mordió en la mandíbula.

Eso fue todo lo que Sasuke necesitó para hacerle saber que Sakura lo quería tanto como él en ese momento. Al alargar la mano y tocarla, fue lo más natural del mundo pasar un brazo por debajo para atraerla hasta tenerla completamente pegada a él. Cuando ella suspiró, Sasuke sintió la corriente cálida del deseo que tiraba de él. Con la mano realizó un recorrido lento por la delicada línea de su cuello, sin despegar su mirada de la de Sakura. Al fin podía explorar la suave curvatura de su pecho, la estrechez de su cintura y la delicada extensión de su muslo. Lentamente repitió el trayecto, saboreando el contraste entre la seda fresca, la piel cálida y los suspiros de Sakura.

Notó que su necesidad iba en aumento, pero no se precipitó. No podía. El tirón de su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte cuando Sakura peleó con él para desabrocharle el cinturón. La ayudó el su proceso y de paso le quitó ese short peligroso para su salud mental. Sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, piel con piel, y fue sublime.

Sasuke nunca había sido un amante paciente, pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo. Con Sakura, estaba aprendiendo que el sonido de un gemido podía encender fuego en su sangre. Un suave latido bajo el dedo pulgar hacía crecer ese fuego en lenta conflagración.

Sasuke la volvió a besar y Sakura descubrió que su sabor era embriagador. Algo oscuro y prohibido. Introdujo la lengua, en busca de más y algo dentro de ella se desató. El deseo que se enroscó en su centro era tan potente. Lo que más quería era que Sasuke la siguiera besando lentamente, como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo y pretendiera aprovecharlo. Pasó los dedos por su pelo negro y se colocó encima de él. Se pegó a su cuerpo y se arqueó para invitarlo. Sus manos firmes comenzaron a recorrerla como si estuviera decidido a memorizar cada parte de ella. Cuando sus dedos se demoraron allí, acariciándola, Sakura sintió que se le derretían los músculos.

Volvió a arquearse contra él y lo instó a continuar. Quería que Sasuke conociera cada parte de ella, que la deseara, que la recordara siempre. Cuando sus dedos la encontraron y de entraron dentro de ella, experimentó una oleada de sensaciones. A medida que la hacía subir y subir más y más, podría haberle pedido mil cosas. Y entonces con un gemido particularmente fuerte, Sakura se sintió explotar en miles de fragmentos. Sasuke la abrazó y absorbió todos sus temblores, hasta que las palpitaciones se tranquilizaron.

Durante un momento, Sakura abrió los ojos y lo vio alzarse sobre ella. Se vio atrapada en esos dos pozos negros y supo que él era todo lo que siempre había querido.

Cuando penetró en su interior, fue como un sueño. El deseo parecí haber adormecido todo su cuerpo y Sasuke creí que sólo podía sentir. Los gemidos de Sakura se fundieron con sus jadeos. Con las bocas y los cuerpos pegados, comenzaron a moverse como una sola persona. Él era consciente de su suavidad y fuerza. Sasuke podía oír el sonido de su respiración acelerarse. Supo que estaba llegando al final del viaje, a las puertas del placer. Fugazmente intentó controlar la velocidad, retenerse, desenado que el momento continuara. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sintió como se contraía de forma convulsiva a su alrededor, los temblores que la recorrían. Clavó los dedos en sus caderas, embistió una vez más con fuerza y se perdió dentro de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La luz del sol se filtró por la ventana entreabierta y le dio de lleno en el rostro. Sakura maldijo por la bajo al verse desprovista de su sueño reparador. Siempre se decía que movería su cama para que el sol no la despertase, pero nunca lo hacía. Suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente completa. Tenía años que no se sentía tan bien al despertar. Era como estar en paz y se estaba muy bien así. Entonces algo de movió muy pegado a su cuerpo y Sakura abrió los ojos encontrándose con el recto perfil de un Sasuke profundamente dormido. Se quedó mirándolo largo rato, esperando que su mente se despabilara y su consciencia comenzara a gritarle la tremenda barbaridad que había hecho. Pero no pasó nada. Al contrario, por el dolor en su cuerpo y el sopor que sentía, se dijo que había tenido el mejor sexo de mano (más bien de otra parte en concreto) de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y no se arrepentía de nada, porque sería hipócrita que lo hiciera cuando había sido ella misma la que lo había ido a buscar al sillón y había sido ella misma la que se había quitado la blusa primero, incitándolo.

Levantó su mano, acariciándole un mechón de su pelo negro y en ese instante Sasuke abrió sus ojos. Sakura ya sabía que él tenía un sueño bastante ligero y esto no le sorprendió. Se encontró a sí misma sonriéndole con cordialidad.

—Buenos días —saludó, incorporándose un poco, levantando la sábana para taparse. Sasuke se incorporó también y la tela se deslizó hasta su cintura. Se revolvió el pelo y le sonrió de lado, gesto que Sakura tradujo como un "Buenos días".

La modelo lo miró, sin saber que hacer o cómo comportarse con él después de lo que habían hecho. Sasuke, consciente de la creciente timidez de la muchacha, la tomó de la nuca y la besó simple y llanamente. Sakura pronto le correspondió y se imaginó la cara que pondría la cerda cuando se atreviera a contarle lo sucedido.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con los pensamientos una melena rubia apareció por la puerta cargada de maletas.

—¡Sakura, no vas a creer lo que...! ¡Mierda! —Ino que había venido mirando al suelo para no caerse con las maletas por poco y sufre un colapso nervioso al encontrarse con un Sakura con la sábana a la altura de los pechos cubriendo su desnudez y a un Sasuke con el torso descubierto, ambos en la cama.

Sakura estaba estática, con los ojos como platos y el sonrojo por la cara mirando a su amiga como si fuera una aparición. Sasuke, por otro lado, la asesinaba con la mirada, molesto por la interrupción porque a él lo que pensase esa serpiente rubia no podía interesarle en lo más mínimo.

Pero las sorpresas no acababan allí. Atraído por los gritos de su novia, Itachi Uchiha había aparecido en escena detrás de Ino y tenía la misma cara de sorpresa (en menos expresión, claro) que fue pronto reemplazada por una sonrisa y mirada pícara lanzada a su hermanito.

—Vaya, te hiciste hombre Sasuke. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano.

— Que te jodan, Itachi.

—¡Frente, pero que perra eres! ¡Me voy dos días y mira la bienvenida que me das!

Sakura sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente:

"_¡Trágame tierra!"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hola!**

**Hoy ando de apurito (preparativos de fiesta de fin de año, ya saben ¬¬) y no puedo comentar el capítulo. Lo hice más largo, porque no sabía cómo cortarlo pero al fin esto fue lo que salió. A que no se esperaban esa entrada de Itachi e Ino, eh? XD Me morí de la risa en esa escena, en serio. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME LLEGAN AL ALMA.**

**Amor & chocolate**

**Kari-chan.**

**PD: He publicado un one-shot navideño. ****Se llama "Droga de Pino". Me gustaría que lo leyeran y me digan que opinan. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

**x-x-x**

**.**

**.**

Ino se paseaba por la sala de su apartamento como una leona enjaulada, con una copa de vino tinto y el ceño fruncido.

—Déjame ver si entendí —dijo pero más bien sonó como un gruñido. Sentada en un puff, Sakura asintió con la cabeza—. Ustedes, Sasuke (a quien llamaré idiota número uno) y tú (consagrada como idiota número dos) decidieron hacer esta grandiosa cena familiar para comunicarles la noticia a los señores Uchiha de que supuestamente se iban a comprometer porque habían estado saliendo estos dos último años y por alguna clase de poder místico nadie lo había descubierto. ¿Sí? Ajá, la idiota número dos no se opone y todo se realiza en su apartamento. La cena va relativamente bien pero entonces el idiota número uno tiene un clase de enajenación mental y le da por revelar que toda había sido un mentira montada por él y que la idiota número dos no tenía nada que ver, y bla, bla, bla. Los señores Uchiha, indignados por todo el teatro montado por los que son su hijo y su supuesta futura nuera se marchan sin decir una palabra. La idiota número dos se siente fatal cuando el idiota número uno parece también querer marcharse sin una explicación y se encierra en su cuarto. Pero sucede que el idiota número uno está sufriendo alguna clase de trastorno mental pues en contra de todos los pronósticos se queda. Entonces, la idiota número dos se da cuenta de que sólo quería olvidar todas las locuras de los últimos días y sin importarle nada va donde el idiota número uno, lo toma de la mano, lo lleva a su habitación y terminan teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida. ¿Me perdí algo? —Ino detuvo su andar y se tomó de un solo trago en contenido de la copa —. Demonios, se puede hacer una novela con esto. Deberías llamar a un editorial y presentarles tu idea.

—¡Ino! Concéntrate, ¿quieres?

Sakura se ruborizó ante la alusión de la noche junta que habían pasado ella y Sasuke, pero dejó los pensamientos de lado. Después de que se repusieran del trauma inicial, Ino e Itachi los habían dejado solos en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado nada y Sakura sólo bajó la mirada y se metió al baño a ducharse. Cuando salió preparada para discutir con Sasuke que explicación les darían a su amiga y a su hermano, el susodicho no estaba en la habitación y sólo se encontraba su amiga rubia. Ésta le había dicho que Sasuke e Itachi se habían marchado hacía varios minutos, rumbo al apartamento del último, pues ninguno estaba muy seguro de querer pisar la mansión de sus padres hasta pasados varios días.

Entonces, después de haberse puesto decente, Sakura había pasado a contarle a Ino todo lo acontecido en ese par de días que había estado fuera y que habían sido una verdadera locura para la pelirrosa. Omitió algunos detalles como su pelea-discusión con Naruto, le habló vagamente de los paparazzi y del rumor que estaba corriendo sobre ella y Sasuke al salir juntos del club aquella noche (que podía ser el causante de todos sus problemas actuales). Después de despotricar un rato contra Sasuke, Ino se había exasperado a tal grado que lo único que logró hacerla calmar fue tomarse media botella de esa caro vino que tenían en el refrigerador.

Lo que Sakura todavía no comprendía era una cosa: ¿Por qué Sasuke se había marchado sin siquiera hablar con ella?

—Estoy concentrada —aseguró la rubia, sacándola de sus dudas—. Lo único que no entiendo aquí es por qué ese imbécil que tengo por cuñado decidió mandar todo a la mierda al último minuto.

—No lo sé. Tampoco le pregunté nada al respecto.

—Mal hecho. Muy mal hecho. En lugar de seducirlo tenías que haberle preguntado eso.

—¡¿Qué? —se exaltó Sakura —. Nadie ha dicho nada de seducir. Es sólo que estábamos, no sé...agotados emocionalmente y pues...pasó lo que...pasó.

Ino la miró con una expresión que claramente decía "No me jodas" y Sakura la comprendía. Ni ella misma entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sólo quiero que todo esto se acabe, Ino. Tengo que disculparme con Mikoto-san y Fugaku-san, hablar con Tsunade-sama de esto, seguramente tendré que dar una rueda de prensa o me atacarán con preguntas en el próximo desfile de modas. Y sabes lo que significa para mí lo de _Victoria's Secret. _Es el último paso en mi carrera.

Ino Yamanaka nunca había visto la decepción en el rostro de Sakura. Nunca. Pero ahora sabía que la joven estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma. Su rostro parecía haberse hecho más viejo, con más conocimiento y esto no le agradaba nada a la rubia.

—Lo sé, para mí significa mucho también. Es lo que siempre soñamos.

Sakura asintió, emocionalmente superada por la situación. No se arrepentía de nada, estaba _completamente _segura, pero tampoco se sentía como ella creía que debía sentirse después de hacer el amor con el chico que siempre había amado.

—Cerda... —musitó y el tono de su voz alertó a Ino, que le prestó atención de inmediato —. ¿Y si no significo nada para él?

La modelo rubia abrió mucho los ojos y luego los entrecerró, casi con rabia. Soltando una palabrota que asustó a Sakura lanzó la copa que aterrizó milagrosamente sobre la cama y tomó su bolso negro de la cómoda donde lo había dejado.

—¿Ino?

—Levanta tu trasero de allí, frente. Nos vamos.

Sakura se puso de pie, enarcando una ceja con interrogación.

—¿A dónde?

—Al departamento de Itachi-kun, por supuesto. No se me ha olvidado que el maldito de Sasuke me arruinó mi escapada romántica a Paris, así que cómo no te diga todo lo que quieres oír y haga funcionar esas neuronas en coma que parece tener, te juro que soy capaz de estrangularlo y dárselo de comer a los tiburones.

Sakura sabía que la que estaba hablando no era Ino, si no esa media botella de vino que se había tomado; pero tomando en cuenta lo furiosa que estaba por haber tenido que regresar de Paris y los instintos homicidas que tenía, prefirió no opinar nada y salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Tal vez funcionase.

**.**

**x-x-x**

**.**

Sasuke fulminó a Itachi con la mirada, quien estaba tirado en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala del enorme apartamento. El Uchiha menor acababa de tomar una ducha, por lo que el cabello todavía le goteaba y usaba una muda de ropa de su hermano, que le quedaba un poco grande. Cabe añadir que estaba allí siendo retenido en contra de su voluntad. Cuando habían salido del apartamento de Sakura, Sasuke había ido directamente hacia su auto, dispuesto a largarse de allí. Pero antes de meter la llave en la cerradura Itachi se la había arrebatado de las manos y había entrado él al auto. Sasuke había murmurado un par de maldiciones pero a regañadientes se subió al puesto de copiloto. Itachi había mencionado algo de mejor dejarle su auto a Ino, pero Sasuke no le prestaba atención; en lugar de eso miraba por la ventana.

Lo había hecho.

Con Sakura.

Y se había largado si dedicarle la palabra.

Jo-der.

Todo había estado bien antes de que su hermano y su serpientísima novia hubiesen llegado. Se habían despertado juntos después de esa maravillosa noche, le había sonreído y la había besado. Si, bien. Pero al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de sus no invitados, supo que no podía seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Mierda, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Sakura. No podía simplemente besarla y tomarla cada vez que le diera la puta gana a sabiendas que ella posiblemente lo amaba y él ni siquiera había tomado un minuto de su tiempo para pensar qué demonios sentía hacia ella. Además, estaba todo el rollo con sus padres, en el que también había dejado mal a Sakura. Tenía que hablar con ellos y explicarles todo, sacando cualquier responsabilidad que pudiera caer sobre Sakura. Maldita sea. Era como si lo único que lograba al estar cerca de ella era causarle problemas a ambos.

—_No me hagas dudar de mi creencia de que ustedes son almas gemelas, Teme_

Naruto tenía que estar terriblemente equivocado. Ellos dos no podían ser almas gemelas ni ninguna mierda de ésas. ¿Las parejas así no tenían todo fácil? Si de verdad fueran algo así nada de lo que pasó hubiera sucedido, ¿verdad? Sasuke se pasó la mano por el cabello y se acercó al bar que había en una esquina. Agarró algo de allí y sin importarle de que clase fuera, se sirvió en un vaso y se lo tomó de un trago. Joder, si que estaba pensando mariconadas ya.

En todo momento, Itachi no había apartado los ojos de su hermano. Lo notaba tenso y demasiado pensativo, cosa que lo sorprendió. Sasuke nunca había sido del que pensaba tanto las cosas, sólo las hacía y luego veía que hacer con las consecuencias. Como, obviamente, había pasado con eso de la cena familiar. Ahora, al verlo allí de pie, con los hombros tensos y tomando alcohol de un solo trago, sabía que tal vez Ino no había estado equivocada aquella noche cuando le pidió que mandara a Sasuke a aquel bar.

Porque, quizás, después de todo Sakura si era la chica para él.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Itachi (el hecho de que Ino esté pensando atentar contra la vida de su hermano está después de esto) Si no el hecho de sus padres. Mikoto y Fugaku debían estar furiosos con ambos. Con él, por mentir. Y con Sasuke,…por mentir también. Vaya par de mentirosos estaban hechos los dos, ¿no?

Itachi carraspeó, para llamar la atención de Sasuke.

—Entonces… —comenzó, pero fue prontamente interrumpido.

—Y una mierda con el entonces, hermano de pacotilla. No te atrevas a decirme o a preguntarme nada, que si estoy en este jodido problema es toda culpa tuya y seguro que la víbora que tienes por novia también. ¿Qué carajo pasaba por tu cabeza cuando le dijiste a mamá que estaba pensando casarme?

Itachi suspiró, ya se esperaba algo como esto. Gracias a Dios había sido dotado con el don de la paciencia porque si no hace años habría estrangulado a Sasuke por hablar así de él y de su novia. Por otro lado, ¿"hermano de pacotilla"? Ese era nuevo.

—No comprendo tu frustración, Sasuke. Tienes a Sakura. El único problema es el de mis padres y eso lo puedes arreglar con un sermón que te den y una disculpa. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Él no tenía a Sakura.

Y entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tienes razón. Sólo tengo que hablar con nuestros padres.

Itachi enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué había cambiado de idea tan rápidamente?

—¿Qué?

Sasuke lo miró, enarcando una ceja también.

—¿Acaso estás sordo, Itachi? Joder… —maldijo el Uchiha—. Todo se acaba aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Me disculparé y me iré a Alemania tan pronto como pueda.

—¿Y Sakura? — cuestionó Itachi, sin entender mucho — ¿Se van juntos?

Sasuke soltó una risa baja, cínica, que no le gustó nada a su hermano mayor. Se giró hacia la ventana, con la bebida todavía en sus manos. En ese momento, Itachi escuchó el tenue sonido de la llave entrando a la cerradura y se giró para encarar al que sea que hubiese entrado a su apartamento. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y trató de hablar, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

—No hay nada entre Sakura y yo. Si pasó algo entre nosotros fue por ese estúpido juego de seducirme que ella misma inició. Y perdió, porque obviamente cayó primero.

Entonces se hizo el silencio.

—Si no lo hubiera escuchado de ti, no lo hubiera creído.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó.

Esa voz.

_Sakura. _

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Si, soy yo, de nuevo XD Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio. He estado hecha una vaga estos últimos días. Y me bloqueé terriblemente con este capítulo ¬¬ Lo siento mucho. Creo que me está comenzando un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia, pero tranquilos; que mi cabecita ya tiene todo fríamente calculado. El problema viene al querer pasarlo al papel, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. **

**Joder. Creo que lo único que me gusta es hacerles la vida imposible a estos dos, ¿verdad? Podría haberlos dejado un tiempito tranquilos, que disfrutaran de su relación, !pero no! XD Sakura estará devastada con todo esto. La pobre ya no soporta que Sasuke la haga sufrir tanto. Ya veremos que demonios es lo que Sasuke cree que hace. Se merece una golpiza, el muy maldito. Mmm, para las que extrañan a nuestro rubio; Naruto tendrá su escena más adelante. !Se hará un escándalo, ya verán! Mikoto y Fugaku no han aparecido, pero lo harán. Ciertas personas les deben una bueno disculpa. Ino e Itachi, que puedo decir. Ya están de vuelta y sólo se encuentran con más problemas. Ino matará a Sasuke después de esto, seguro. **

**Bien, sin más que añadir.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! ME HACEN VER ESTRELLITAS! *-***

**Amor & Chocolates.**

**Kari-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**.  
**_

**x-x-x**

**.**

**.**

Mierda.

¿Era normal sentir tanta presión en el pecho? ¿O simplemente se estaba quedando sin aire? Para Sakura, después de haber escuchado esas duras palabras de la boca del hombre con quien había hecho el amor la noche anterior, estas dos opciones eran prácticamente lo mismo. Porque no importaba toda la oleada de emociones contradictorias que la sacudió en ese momento. No importaba que estuviera peleando con su cuerpo para no salir corriendo. No importaba que hubiera dos personas más en esa habitación. Todo se resumía a una cosa en ese instante: dolor.

Quemaba. Asfixiaba. Hería. Rompía.

Principalmente la última. Con ésta, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Sasuke la había moldeado como un bella obra de arte, para luego tirarla al suelo y romperla; como un artista que no está satisfecho con su obra. _"Anda",_ quiso decirle, _"Sigue con lo que estabas diciendo"_ Pero como siempre, su cuerpo había perdido funciones motrices y después de haber soltado ese comentario la garganta se le había quedado seca.

Maldito Bastardo.

Y maldita ella por ser tan jodidamente estúpida.

—Eres un... —había comenzado Ino, pero una dura mirada de Itachi la hizo callar; aunque se moría de las ganas de romperle toda la bonita cara a ese remedo de hombre que tenía por cuñado. Y no se iba quedar con las ganas, no señor. Itachi no quería que ella dijera nada. Bien. Ino actuaría. Eliminó la distancia que los separaba y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir lanzó su puño cerrado hacia Sasuke. El susodicho ni siquiera se movió o se molestó en evitarlo. Ella sabía que él podría esquivar su golpe, así que no pudo más que jadear de sorpresa (y dolor) cuando su golpe asestó de lleno en el pómulo al Uchiha. El susodicho se tambaleó un poco y luego se pasó una mano por su pómulo hinchado, mirando a Ino directamente a los ojos.

—¡Ino! —protestó Itachi, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia su novia la tomó por los hombros y la arrastró lejos de Sasuke —¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —le espetó, enojado.

—Yo... —la rubia no respondió. Se quedó como absorta, sin terminar el contacto visual con Sasuke. _"¿Será posible...?"-_pensó contrariada. No. Sasuke era un jodido imbécil y punto. Lo que ella creyó ver en esos ojos no era más que imaginación suya.

Después de eso, la habitación se sumió en un silencio repentino. La tensión se podía cortar con la mano, por así decirlo.

—Será mejor que...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Sasuke de repente, interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor.

Al principio Ino creyó que la pregunta era para ella, pero se auto-silenció cuando vio que Sasuke ahora miraba directamente a Sakura.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A la parte en que descubro que eres un completo cretino?

Dura. Afilada.

Así sonó la voz de Sakura para todos los presentes.

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Itachi estudió a su hermano.

Sasuke solamente se la quedó mirando.

—Oh, lo siento, ya lo pillé. Te refieres a qué hace una estúpida a la que conseguiste tirarte pisando tu alfombra importada, ¿verdad? Tonta Sakura. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que tenías derecho de venir a este apartamento?—la pelirrosa se dio un golpe en la frente como quien olvida algo, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Estaba_ tan_ indignada.

—Tú realmente no entiendes nada.

Una vena palpitó con más fuerza en el níveo cuello de Sakura. La muchacha estaba asombrada de sí misma. La Sakura de 16 años había roto a llorar si hubiese escuchado palabras así antes. Pero ésta Sakura de 24 años no. Dolía como el mismísimo infierno porque ella amaba a ese maldito bastardo de pie frente a ella. Lo amaba y probablemente lo amaría siempre. Casi se sintió ridícula por haber creído que Sasuke tal vez sintiera algo, por muy pequeño que fuese, hacia ella. ¡Idiota, idiota!, le gritaba su corazón. ¿Qué no le había bastado su rechazo aquella tarde en el aeropuerto? Por supuesto que no. Porque posiblemente seguía siendo aquella niña y cuando nadie la viera lloraría y lloraría hasta quedarse dormida.

—¿Yo no entiendo, Sasuke? ¿_Yo_? Créeme, lo entiendo muy bien. Éste fue tu plan desde el inicio, ¿verdad? Desde que me viste en el bar aquella noche. Yo era de las pocas que no había descubierto lo que había detrás de tu bóxer —soltó la pelirrosa, ante la atenta mirada de todos—. Me sorprende cuán cínico fuiste para lograrlo. ¡Usaste la ilusión de tus padres! ¡Me usaste! ¡A mí! —se señaló a sí misma, con la rabia palpitando en sus palabras—. ¡A la que fue tu mejor amiga!

Sasuke apartó la vista.

—¡Mírame, Sasuke! —gritó Sakura, sintiendo ya el ardor en los ojos propios de las lágrimas. No quería llorar en frente de él—. ¡Mírame y dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí!

Sasuke lo hizo. La miró. Con sus ojos negros vacíos y más fríos de lo habitual.

Sakura aguantó la respiración, expectante. Sólo necesitaba una palabra. Algo que hiciera parecer que todo lo anterior dicho por él sólo fue orgullo de momento. Algo que, _por favor_, la ayudara con ese dolor que la estaba consumiendo.

—No siento nada por ti.

Crack. ¿Escucharon eso? Sakura lo hizo. Fue el sonido de sus esperanzas yéndose a la mierda. Como acto reflejo se llevó una mano a la boca, para tratar de callar el sollozo que se le había escapado. Se estaba rompiendo frente a Sasuke, Itachi e Ino. No podía. Pero ya no importaba. Todos podían irse al carajo. ¡Todos! Sakura sabía que no era su culpa. ¡Era de ellos! De Ino por mandarla a ese bar a encontrarse con el pasado, de Itachi por alentar a su novia, y de Sasuke... De Sasuke por usarla como un trapo sucio. ¡Púdranse!, quiso gritarles. Sin embargo casi no podía respirar y las palabras no le salían. La opresión en el pecho se había convertido en un agujero negro y sin fondo_. "¿Cómo pudiste, Sasuke?"_-pensó, viéndolo allí tan imperturbable como siempre-_"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" _Quería llorar. Necesitaba llorar. Pero no frente a ellos, no les permitiría que siguieran viéndola tan débil como siempre. Con sus últimos resquicios de cordura, les lanzó una última mirada a todos, se giró, y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó Ino, revolviéndose en los brazos de Itachi. Si este no la tuviera agarrada, la mujer hace rato que se hubiera ido al rostro de Sasuke, para emparejarle la otra mejilla —.¡Suéltame ya, Itachi!

—No lo haré hasta que te calmes.

—¿Qué no ves? ¡Tengo que ir por Sakura!

Ante ésta respuesta, Itachi no pudo más que soltarla. Ino se sacudió y le lanzó una furiosa mirada a Itachi. Ya hablarían ellos dos. Miró a Sasuke con tanto odio, que Itachi dio un paso hacia ella, temiendo que agarrara a su hermano y lo lanzara por el balcón. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de intentar asesinar al Uchiha, Ino corrió hacia la puerta. Pero no se fue. Se detuvo en el marco y se giró hacia Sasuke nuevamente. Sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de Sasuke denotaban tan poca importancia por lo que acababa de pasar que se tuvo que agarrar su bolso con fuerza para no estampárselo en el rostro. Ino se dijo nuevamente que lo que había visto minutos atrás en los ojos de Sasuke cuando lo golpeó, había sido su imaginación.

—¿No te ibas? —cuestionó el moreno, harto de la mirada de la rubia.

Ino estrechó los ojos con advertencia.

—Espero que estés feliz —dijo—. La perdiste para siempre —y con esto salió del apartamento, cerrando de un portazo.

.

**x-x-x**

.

Ino salió de edificio corriendo tan rápido como podía. Agradecía al dios de turno que no se hubiese puesto tacones ese día. Unas simples flats negras que le favorecía correr en ese momento. Se detuvo en medio del estacionamiento, sin saber a dónde ir. Sakura había salido demasiado rápido. No se había llevado el auto, porque obviamente ella tenía las llaves. Entonces, sin auto, ¿dónde mierda se pudo haber metido su amiga pelirrosa?

Miró a izquierda y derecha, pero no había rastro de ella. Sólo una anciana con un pequeñísimo perro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la señora y se detuvo a su lado. La mujer la miró confundida y el pequeño chihuahua comenzó a ladrar escandalosamente.

—Disculpe —dijo, tratando de sonreír —. ¿No ha visto a una mujer como de mi edad, con el cabello rosa, vestía un jean y un suéter blanco?

La señora pareció pensarlo e Ino se impacientó. No había tiempo para estar esperando a una anciana senil. Tenía que encontrar a Sakura _ya._

—Está bien. No importa —se despidió rápidamente y echó a correr hacia su auto.

Estaba abriendo la portezuela ya, cuando volvió a escuchar el agudo ladrido del chihuahua y se giró, encontrándose con la anciana de nuevo.

—¿La joven que buscas parecía estar llorando? —cuestionó la anciana.

—¡Sí! —gritó Ino, sintiéndose repentinamente más animada —¿La vio?

La anciana asintió con solemnidad.

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí. Salió llorando del edificio y corrió calle abajo hacia donde yo estaba. Quise preguntarle que le pasaba, pero...

La anciana se detuvo y frunció su arrugado entrecejo, como si pareciera recordar.

—¡¿Pero qué, señora? ¡Esto es importante! —exclamó Ino, preocupada porque a Sakura le hubiese pasado algo en esos minutos.

— Ah, sí. Ya lo recuerdo. Cuando le hablé sólo me miró y siguió caminado. Pero entonces un auto de esos lujosos que ustedes suelen llevar con un joven se detuvo frente a ella. No escuché lo que decían, pero la muchacha se subió y se fueron.

Ino tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritar un: ¡¿Qué? Porque estaría demasiado fuera de lugar. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sería cierto? La Sakura que ella conocía no haría una cosa como subirse al auto de un completo extraño que le hablara en la calle. Sakura odiaba a los hombres que se las querían dar de listos con ella. A menos, claro, que no fuera un completo desconocido.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?" _

Unos pasos resonaron y en un par de segundos Itachi estaba a su lado, interrogándola con la mirada.

—Sakura se subió al auto de alguien y se fue. La anciana la vio. —respondió mecánicamente. Todavía estaba algo enojado con él por no haberla dejado darle su merecido a Sasuke. Y odiaba sentir como si Itachi estuviera más de parte de Sasuke que de ella. Era su hermano, si, pero él era el culpable de todo en ese momento.

Itachi se paró frente a ella y la miró penetrantemente con sus ojos negros. Ino odiaba que hiciera eso. Parecía como si estuviera leyendo todo lo que había en su cabeza. Bufando, giró el rostro. Itachi la tomó de la mandíbula y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Es mi hermano, Ino. Puede ser un completo idiota pero no podía dejar que lo asesinaras.

Chasqueó la lengua, no muy convencida de eso. El Uchiha sonrió de lado y se inclinó hasta unir sus labios con su novia. Ino le respondió de inmediato y separándose de él, lo agarró fuertemente por la camisa pegando su rostro a su pecho.

—Todo es mi culpa. No debí idearles esa cita.

Itachi la abrazó.

—No es tu culpa, Ino. Sólo querías ayudar.

—Pero ahora Sakura... ¡No sé dónde se metió! ¿A qué chica se le pierde su mejor amiga, ah?

Itachi no respondió. Sacó su móvil y marcó. Ante la confusa mirada de Ino, esperó. Ellos iban a encontrar a Sakura, pero antes, alguien tendría una seria conversación con su irresponsable hermano. Y no se oponía si lo golpeaban un poco. Al cuarto timbrazo, alguien respondió.

—_¿Hola? _

—Naruto, tenemos un problema.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, como verán. Dios, creo que todos los reviews del capítulo pasado tenían esta oración: "Sasuke es un idiota" XDD Y me gustó, no se preocupen. Que ya el chico se la estaba llevando todo fácil. Había que joderlo un poco. Así que después de lo que pasó en este capítulo seguro me dirán: "!Sasuke es un hijo de p$%&" Pero, oye, las comprendo. Creo que he hecho un Sasuke algo maloso en este fic =) **

**Ah, ¿quién será este chico que se llevó a Sakura? !Les reto a que adivinen! **

**Las cosas se están complicando con nuestros protagonistas, no? XDD**

**Bueno, sin más me despido.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS (aquí entre nos, me gustarían más de los primeros eh..¬¬) XDD**

**Amor & Chocolate**

**Kari-chan. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.  


* * *

**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**x-x-x**

—Linda, ¿qué te sucede?

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de dónde estaba hasta que escuchó la voz rasposa de lo que parecía ser una anciana. Se limpió el rostro y miró a la ancianita que estaba junto a ella. De su mano salía una correa rosa que se amarraba al delicado cuello de un pequeñísimo perro chihuahua. Sakura se quedó mirando al nervioso animal. Tan pequeño. Tan débil. Tan...como ella. Sintió cómo más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Ella no quería ser así. Enojada y abrumada ignoró la innata preocupación de la señora y siguió caminando lo más rápido que pudo. Seguramente Ino trataría de venir tras ella y lo que menos quería era verla.

¿Cuándo dejarán de romperle el corazón? ¿Era una especia de castigo todo esto? ¿O significaba que nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para un hombre?

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Le dio una rápida mirada y su respiración se detuvo cuando vio que era Tsunade, su representante. Simplemente Genial. Apagó el celular y tomando un fuerte bocanada de aire lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo por la carretera. A los pocos minutos, un auto le pasó por encima, terminando de destruir el aparatito. Por un momento se imaginó a Sasuke en el lugar de su móvil. Una sonrisa desganada apareció en su rostro, pero no podía parar las lágrimas. Entonces, una motocicleta de ensordecedor sonido se detuvo al lado de ella. Sakura lo ignoró y siguió caminando. No tenía tiempo para hombres. Si por ella fuera, todos podían irse a la mierda.

—Sólo dime dónde vive el imbécil que te hizo llorar y le patearé el culo.

"_Vive en aquel edificio. ¿Patearle el culo? ¡Destrózaselo!"_ Se detuvo en seco. Esa voz se le hacía conocida. Se giró justo en el momento en que el motociclista se quitaba el casco, dejando ver un cabello rojo fuego que le caía galantemente por la frente y unos ojos ámbar que brillaban con audacia. Vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero y un suéter rojo que se le marcaba a la perfección. Lo reconoció entonces. Era aquel joven que la había invitado a bailar esa noche que se encontró con el idiota de Sasuke en el bar. Sakura sorbió por la nariz, de repente apenada porque un chico tan guapo la viera llorando y con apariencia desconsolada por la calle. De seguro pensaba que era una niña llorona o algo así. Se sentía tan decepcionada que ya no le importaba verse débil. Todos podían meterse lo que pensaban por el culo.

—Mi nombre es Sasori. ¿Me recuerdas? —continuó el muchacho. Sakura asintió vagamente —. ¿Qué te sucede? —Ella lo miró, pero no dijo nada. No sabía que decir —. Está bien, puedes contármelo después cuanto estemos sentados en un lugar privado y con un par de cervezas. No hay nada mejor para la depresión que el alcohol, ¿lo sabías? — y le tendió el otro casco de la motocicleta.

Sakura parpadeó con una última lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Sasori frunció el ceño y sin pedir permiso, estiró la mano y le limpió la atrevida lágrima. Sakura estaba estática. ¿Este chico al que sólo había visto una vez en la vida la estaba invitando a irse con él? Si hiciera lo que regularmente haría si algo así le pasaba, tendría que estrellarle el casco en la cara a Sasori. Y sería una lástima que un rostro tan bonito sufriera un golpe.

Por otro lado, ¿que no estaba harta ya de todo los tragos amargos que le daba la vida? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarse de todos (en especial de Sasuke) y vivir? Sakura supo en ese instante que acaba de renacer. La vieja Sakura (la débil, la modelo sociable, la llorona, la que sede jaba usar por todos) había muerto. En su lugar había una nueva Sakura. Una que podría aplastar a todos con una sola mirada si quería. Una que lanzaría el recuerdo de Sasuke al más oscuro abismo que pudiera encontrar.

—Entonces Ojos verdes, ¿te subes? —preguntó Sasori, extendiéndole el casco negro y totalmente cerrado. A ninguno se les vería el rostro, pensó Sakura. Cosa realmente genial porque no quería más fotos comprometedoras de parte de la prensa.

Miró hacia atrás, y pudo ver el edificio en dónde le acaban de romper el corazón. Corrección. Dónde acaban de abrirle los ojos a la realidad del mundo. Y sin pensarlo más tomó el casco entre sus manos. Sasori le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Seguro —respondió colocándoselo adecuadamente. Dio gracias por cargar pantalones y se subió al vehículo de dos ruedas—. Sólo si prometes que me comprarás la cerveza con más alcohol que haya.

Sasori soltó una risa baja, grave y demasiado sensual mientras él también se ponía su casco.

—Y una sesión de sexo desenfrenado. Tú sólo pide, Ojos verdes.

—Me llamo Sakura.

—Lo sé, eres modelo. Pero me gustan tus ojos.

No sabe por qué lo hizo que Sakura dejó salir una risita baja. La moto rugió con poder y pronto Sakura sintió el viento golpear contra su cuerpo. Y allí, con sus pechos pegados a la espalda de Sasori y sus manos apretando su marcado abdomen Sakura sólo tuvo un pensamiento en mente.

A la mierda con Sasuke Uchiha.

.

**x-x- x**

.

Sakura parpadeó y dejó de lado Vodka Sunrise que estaba bebiendo.

Sasori la había llevado a un club nocturno llamado Akasuna del cual, al parecer, Sasori era el dueño. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de los empleados que con caras largas limpiaban todo el desastre que había (se habían montado una buena fiesta la noche anterior) y, obviamente, ellos dos. Estaban ocupando una de las mesas de los reservados que sólo se daban a clientes VIP o bien, a alguna celebridad famosa que llegase. Sasori había insistido en que se tomara un par de tragos fuertes que eso la ayudaría a desinhibirse y olvidar los malos ratos y Sakura le había tomado la palabra. La cosa era que después de dos tequilas, un ron con coca y un vodka Sakura se sentía lo suficientemente lista como para regresar y terminar de emparejarle la mejilla al Cretino (ni siquiera quería pensar en él con su nombre así que después del ron le había apodado así en su mente)

Le gustaba Sasori.

No en el sentido de algo romántico, por supuesto. Para lo que menos tenía cabeza era para una relación romántica habiendo sida tan humillada hacía un par de horas. Pero le gustaba porque se sentía a gusto con él, a pesar de tener un día de haberlo conocido. Habían estado charlando de cosas triviales, de sus respectivos trabajos, e incluso se habían burlado un poco de eso que llamaban amor (porque Sakura estaba oficialmente en contra de ese sentimiento) al ver a una pareja de novios con caras de haber olido flores por todo el camino, sumamente melosos el uno con el otro cuando habían pasado por un parque. En otro caso, a Sakura le hubiese causado algo de ternura ver una escena así, pero ahora sólo le causaba gracia.

Que ilusos eran aquellos que todavía no habían probado el sufrimiento de la mano del amor.

—Les doy tres meses —había dicho Sakura.

—¿Tres meses? ¿Estás de broma? Sólo mira la forma en que él la mira. Lo único que quiere es tirársela. Cuando lo haga, la desechará como una más.

Sakura había sentido un mazazo de dolor contra el pecho ante las tan acertadas palabras del pelirrojo. No podía haberlo dicho mejor. De seguro que la muchacha sufriría lo mismo que ella. Ese calor asfixiante y la sensación de que alguien te estuviera estrujando el pecho. Hombres así no merecían una mujer que los amara. Ese Cretino no merecía que ella lo amara. ¿Y por qué jodidos todavía seguía pensando en él? Era estúpido y denigrante.

El regreso de Sasori a la mesa la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Entonces... —comenzó el joven, había ido por otra cerveza para él — ¿Me dirás quién es el imbécil o tendré que emborracharte para sacártelo?

Sakura jugó con la pequeña pajilla roja revolviendo su bebida, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Quién dice que lloraba por un hombre? ¿No puede ser que estuviera triste porque se murió mi gato?

Sasori negó con la cabeza, divertido por su audaz respuesta.

—¿A quién quieres engañar Ojos Verdes? El noventa y cinco por ciento de las mujeres que corren por la calle llorando y se montan a la motocicleta de un hombre que apenas conocen es porque han sido engañadas por su novio o dejadas por su novio. ¿En cuál encajas tú?

Sakura suspiró.

—En ninguna de las dos —respondió. Sasori enarcó una ceja, incitándola a continuar —. Bueno, digamos que fui engañada y dejada. El muy cretino logró conquistarme y llevarme a la cama. Luego cuando lo encaré me dijo que no sentía absolutamente nada por mí. Cosa que me destrozó porque, lamentablemente y muy a mi pesar, yo si siento algo por él. Fin de mi trágica historia.

Sintiendo su interior removido por haber contado toda su humillación a Sasori, Sakura tomó su bebida y apuró lo que quedaba de ella de un solo trago. No era mucho, pero el ardor lograba opacar un poco la desazón que había tomado lugar en su cuerpo y que no parecía querer dejarla en paz.

Sasori se cruzó de brazos y reclinó su cuerpo en la cómoda silla.

—¿Quién fue?

Sakura dudó.

—¿Recuerdas a aquel chico que estaba conmigo la noche que nos conocimos en el bar?

Sasori estrechó los ojos, y a Sakura le pareció ver rabia en ellos.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Estás enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha, Ojos Verdes?

La pelirrosa estaba sumamente sorprendida.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No hay nadie en Tokio que no lo conozca, Ojos Verdes. Además, da la casualidad de que soy amigo de su hermano mayor, Itachi. Éramos compañeros de instituto. Y todavía nos mantenemos en contacto. Aunque no creo que el Cretino, como tú lo llamas, sepa quién soy.

Sakura no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir, la verdad. Pero hablar de él tampoco le hacía sentir bien. Se dijo que era una tonta por pensar así y que se supone que de ahora en adelante iba dejarse de tantas niñerías pero no pudo evitar que esa última conversación le dejara un mal sabor de boca.

Sasori apuró su cerveza y se puso de pie rápidamente. Sakura miró interrogante cómo él le hacía una seña a uno de los meseros para que limpiase la mesa y luego, después de ponerse su chaqueta de cuero negro se giraba hacia ella y le tendía una mano.

—Vamos —dijo.

Sakura le tomó la mano sin vacilar, dejándose llevar por él.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A dar un vuelta por la ciudad. Tengo que conseguir quitarte esa cara de velorio que tienes. Eso no va con una modelo, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero...

Sasori le dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Después, te tengo una sorpresa.

.

**x-x-x**

**.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

"_Hola, idiota a la décima potencia"_ –fue lo primer que le gritó su mente. ¿O sería más correcto llamarlo conciencia? A la mierda con eso. Giró sobre su cama, quedando boca abajo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche y vio que marcaban las seis de la tarde. Joder, se había quedado dormido desde la dos; cuando logró salir del apartamento de Itachi y largarse al suyo. Cuando había bajado, la serpiente de Ino por poco y se le va encima con ansias de matarlo. Esa tipa estaba en verdad loca. Y le debía una. Ese maldito golpe en su mejilla había dolido. Jamás pensó que una modelo pudiera golpear tan fuerte. ¿Qué no se supone que debían ser delicadas y femeninas? Bufó. Por supuesto que no. Sakura era modelo y golpeaba realmente fuerte. Cuando eran niños...

Alto.

No debía pensar en ella.

.

—_Sasuke-kun... —lo llamó suavemente._

_Cuando ella se giró hacia él con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad, Sasuke pensó jamás la había visto tan hermosa. _

_._

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y se levantó de un salto. Con un humor de perros caminó hasta su cocina, buscando cualquier cosa con un mínimo de alcohol que pudiera ingerir. Maldita sea con la mucama. No había comprado nada que pudiera tomar. Jugos. Gaseosa. Pero alcohol no. La despediría por incompetente, en serio. Resignado a tomar un vaso de jugo alargó la mano en busca de un vaso sin dejar de fulminar al envase de plástico.

—¡Mierda! —juró cuando sintió el corte en su mano. Furioso cerró de un portazo el refrigerador y metió la mano debajo del grifo. Miró de reojo el jodido cuchillo de cocina que había apretado. Lo que le faltaba. Ni siquiera recordar donde carajo pone las cosas.

Bufando, se quedó viendo como el agua se volvía roja al combinarse con la sangre que salía de su mano.

.

_Sakura caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, enredando la suya tan pequeña en la de él que era mucho más grande y lo jaló suavemente. Sasuke se levantó por inercia, dejándose guiar por ella a través del pasillo hasta su habitación._

_Al alargar la mano y tocarla, fue lo más natural del mundo pasar un brazo por debajo para atraerla hasta tenerla completamente pegada a él. Cuando ella suspiró, Sasuke sintió la corriente cálida del deseo que tiraba de él._

.

Soltando una maldición digna de un tabernero de cuarta Sasuke se alejó del grifo, sin importar en cerrarlo. Su mente, consciencia o como sea que se llame lo estaba traicionando. Caminó rápidamente hasta el baño, en busca de un botiquín para curar su mano. Joder que estaba hecho un completo imbécil. ¿Cuándo en su vida de había cortado? ¡Nunca! Cuando logró ponerse más o menos bien una jodida gasa para cubrir la herida, Sasuke observó con irritación como había manchado la alfombra del piso con gotitas de sangre.

Por todos los... ¿Cómo coño iba a limpiar eso?

.

—_Oh, lo siento, ya lo pillé. Te refieres a qué hace una estúpida a la que conseguiste tirarte pisando tu alfombra importada, ¿verdad? Tonta Sakura. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que tenías derecho de venir a este apartamento?—la pelirrosa se dio un golpe en la frente como quien olvida algo, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras._

—_¡Mírame, Sasuke! —gritó Sakura—. ¡Mírame y dime que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí! _

.

Sasuke se quedó mirando absortamente un punto indefinido de la pared.

—Está mal —se dijo a sí mismo — Jodidamente mal.

El timbre resonó por todo el apartamento y Sasuke se dijo que asesinaría a la persona que osara interrumpirlo en un momento como ese. Con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió de un solo tirón...

...y un puño cerrado se estampó de lleno contra su rostro.

Si.

Naruto Uzumaki había hecho su aparición.

Ya se había tardado.

.

.

.

**Hola.**

**Esto está acabado de terminar. Lo terminé de escribir y de inmediato lo subí así que me disculpo si había alguna falta ortográfica. Algún día lo editaré, tranquilos. **

**Sip, Sasori fue el encargado de este capítulo. ¿A qué es lindo el chico? xD Ya vimos lo que le pasó a Sakura. Ah, se dieron cuenta que no fue un auto si no una moto? No se confíen mucho de las palabras de una ancianita senil con un chihuahua u.u Esto les causará un quebradero de cabeza cuando quieran buscar a Sakura. ¿A qué me gusta fastidiarlos? =D**

**Y bueno, también apareció el más odiado por todas! (jeje, no tanto, pero sí un poco ¬¬) Sasuke! El chico no puede sacarse a Sakura de la cabeza. Y termina dañando todo. **

**Cha, cha, chán XD Que entrada la de nuestro rubio favorito. Habrá mucho jaleo en el próximo capítulo. Y más sorpresitas, también.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. NO ME OPONGO A QUE LOS SIGAN MANDANDO xDD**

**Amor & Chocolate**

**Kari-chan. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.  


* * *

**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

**x-x-x**

Naruto siempre supo que Sasuke lo consideraba como él "Eterno Protector" de Sakura. Desde que eran niños y se habían hecho amigos, él siempre tuvo la manía de proteger a la pequeña Sakura-chan. Ella era tan débil (Sakura siempre lo golpeaba cuando le decía eso) que aunque no lo admitiera necesitaba protección. Además Sakura parecía ser un pequeño y rosado imán para los golpes. Cada vez que jugaban en el parque, Sakura terminaban con las rodillas rotas y Sasuke y Naruto tenían que turnarse cargándola en la espalda hasta llegar a sus casas.

El Instituto fue peor. Ya no tenían que ayudar a Sakura a superar sus torpezas de niñas, ahora tenían que espantarles los chicos que caían como moscas sobre ella. La mota rosa se había convertido en una adolescente con todas las de la ley y Naruto admitía que se sentía celoso de esos chicos que se le acercaban insinuantes a Sakura. Pero como ella era tan ingenua no parecía realmente molesta por eso. Pero Naruto sabía mejor que eso. Él e Ino sabían porqué Sakura no le daba cuartel a los chicos. Porque su corazón ya había sido robado por su mejor amigo. Por Sasuke. Y aunque Sasuke fuera tan "Sasuke" (frío, arrogante, alérgico a las relaciones) Naruto también sabía que a la única chica a la que le permitía insultarlo y decirles sus cuatro verdades; además de aceptarlos callado, era a Sakura. Ni siquiera él siendo su mejor amigo podía reñirle algo sin recibir un par de insultos y golpes.

De igual forma, Naruto sabía mejor que nadie cuánto significaba Sakura para Sasuke.

"_Naruto, tenemos un problema"_ —le había dicho Itachi horas atrás al momento de tomar el teléfono —. "_Sasuke la cagó con Sakura. De nuevo."_ —No sorprendido con eso, Naruto había pedido que le explicaran todo. Itachi parecía reacio a hacerlo así que cuando sintió la interferencia en el móvil y escuchó un suspirado "Ino", supo qué la rubia sí lo haría —. _"Hola Naruto-kun, aquí Ino. Te voy a decir qué demonios fue lo que pasó. El imbécil que tienes por mejor amigo (y te recomiendo que cambies tus amistades) negó a Sakura después de haber pasado la noche juntos. Muy juntos."_ —Naruto había entendido perfectamente la insinuación. Y tampoco estaba sorprendido, cuando la noche anterior lo había dejado en el apartamento de Sakura después de esa espantosa cena, supo que algo así pasaría _— "Sakura y yo fuimos al apartamento de Itachi-kun donde sabía iban a estar ambos, pero entonces Sasuke dijo que no había nada entre ellos y que todo había sido un juego de seducción para él. Y Sakura lo escuchó todo. Sakura estaba destrozada. Sabes que ella lo ama. Pero el muy idiota le dijo en la cara que no sentía nada por ella. Ahora Sakura desapareció y no sabemos dónde está. Tenemos que encontrarla, Naruto-kun_"

Por eso, sinceramente, no comprendía qué mierda le estaba pasando a Sasuke en los últimos días.

Naruto no sabe cuál fue el detonante de su ira. Que Sasuke haya dicho semejante estupidez o que Sakura hubiese desaparecido por su culpa. Posiblemente ambos. Lo que si supo era que le iba a quebrar el culo a patadas a Sasuke por ser tan bastardo. Le iba deformar toda su bonita cara cuando lo encontrase. Pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Estaba el aeropuerto esperando a Hinata, que llegaría de Alemania en un par de minutos. Tampoco podía dejarla plantada por muchas ganas de machacar a cierta Teme que tenía.

Así que haciendo uso de una paciencia que no tenía, la había esperado. Para terminar de ofuscarlo, el vuelo se había retrasado una hora y cuando por fin pudo ver a su hermosa novia entrar por las puertas eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Hinata tenía esa habilidad para sentir su estado anímico y de inmediato supo que estaba furioso. Bueno, no es cómo que Naruto fuera muy reservado al respecto puesto que lo primero que le había dicho a Hinata después de besarla había sido algo como "Mataré a Sasuke".

Así que por eso eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando pudo ir a buscar a cierto "cadáver andante" a su apartamento, después de llevar a comer y a instalarse a Hinata, que se quedaría con él. No tiene idea de cómo no tuvo un accidente en el camino pues había conducido a más de 140 Km/h.

Y por fin estaba allí, esperando que Sasuke le abriera la puerta.

Su cara ardía de la rabia y sus manos picaban de las ansias. En cuanto la madera de la entrada de movió y el rostro irritado de Sasuke apareció Naruto lanzó su puño hacía delante sintiendo como éste impactaba contra la mandíbula del Uchiha.

Sasuke trastabilló hacia atrás, en precario equilibrio, sorprendido por el golpe recibido.

—¡Eres un completo cabrón, Sasuke! —gritó a todo pulmón, entrando al apartamento y cerrando de un portazo para evitar cualquier curioso —. ¡¿Tienes idea de la mierda que hiciste?

Sasuke se irguió en toda su altura, mirando inexpresivamente a Naruto. Cosa que enfureció aún más al rubio. Con un grito digno de un bárbaro, se lanzó hacia Sasuke agarrándolo por la cintura, con la intención de tumbarlo de nuevo. Sasuke no pudo con el peso de sus cuerpos, enredados en brazos se chocaron contra el sofá, yendo a para ambos al suelo llevándose al sofá con ellos.

Sasuke se lo sacó de encima y lo empujó contra la mesa del centro. Naruto jadeó cuando su espalda se chocó contra la madera y escuchó cómo se caía el jarrón que había sobre la misma, haciéndose añicos en el suelo.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, dobe. Lárgate —le espetó Sasuke, tratando en ponerse de pie.

Naruto no lo dejó y se le lanzó encima con fuerzas renovadas. Logró volver a tumbarlo y se le sentó a horcajadas, con sus ojos azules llameando de furia. Con la ira nublando sus sentidos, le asestó un segundo puñetazo que hizo a Sasuke jadear. Sorprendido, Naruto no pudo detener el puño de Sasuke cuando se chocó contra su mejilla.

—¡Quítate de encima, imbécil! —exclamó furioso

—¡Es nuestra mejor amiga, Sasuke! ¡No podías jugar con ella! ¡Lo sabías! —le gritó Naruto, sangrando en el rostro, pero sin quitarse de encima del torso del Uchiha.

La mirada de Sasuke se oscureció y apartó el rostro, sin mirarlo.

—¡No hagas como que no te importa, maldición!

Explotó el rubio, lanzando otro derechazo a la mejilla de su amigo. Ésta vez Sasuke no lo esquivó y su mano se hundió en la carne.

—¡La destrozaste por completo! ¡Te importó una mierda lo que pasó!

Otro golpe y Sasuke sangraba por la mejilla y el labio. Pero no lo esquivó tampoco. Naruto se enfureció aún más.

Otro golpe en las costillas, otro golpe en el estómago.

Sasuke no hizo amaga de moverse, sólo jadear.

Naruto ya estaba rojo de la ira.

—¡Ella te ama, joder! — Gritó. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con sorpresa pero Naruto siguió —¡Si sólo querías tirarte a alguien te hubieras conseguido una puta! ¡No ha Sakura-chan!

Entonces Sasuke pareció reaccionar.

Detuvo el puño de Naruto en el aire y el rubio notó como sus ojos se habían llenado de furia.

—¡No me la quería tirar por placer, pedazo de estúpido! —Bramó el pelinegro y entonces fue él quien logró sacarse a Naruto de encima y tomándolo del cuello como si fuera un muñeco de trapo cualquiera logró levantarlo y estamparlo contra la pared —. ¡Deja de decir tantas incoherencias!

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido por este cambio de actitud en Sasuke que no pudo hacer nada cuando el susodicho le encajó el puño en las costillas. Naruto se encogió de dolor. Joder con el teme que golpeaba fuerte. Luego el puño de Sasuke chocó contra su mandíbula elevándole el rostro y entonces Sasuke lo lanzó lejos de él. Trastabillando y descolocado por el dolor Naruto se chocó contra la mesa del comedor, tumbando un par de sillas y quedando desparramado por el suelo.

Sólo se miraron.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y dos personas se quedaron de piedra (Además de Naruto y Sasuke) al observar el interior del lugar: el sillón volteado patas para arriba, un jarrón roto en el suelo con el agua esparcida por el piso, dos sillas del comedor caídas, a Naruto con la boca sangrante, la mejilla rota y a Sasuke recostado de la pared en igual o peores condiciones que el rubio, ambos con las respiraciones erráticas y la ropa desarreglada.

Las preguntas sobraban porque era obvio lo que había pasado en ese apartamento.

—Supongo que tienen una explicación muy lógica del por qué casi se matan a golpes. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Fugaku Uchiha en tono mordaz mirando a los peleadores. Atrás de él, Mikoto llamaba por el móvil a, seguramente, una ambulancia.

Sasuke y Naruto tragaron saliva.

Se avecinaba la furia conocida como Mamá y Papá.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Bueno este es un capitulo corto. Quería actualizar antes porque la próxima actualización demorará un poquito más porque en dos días salgo de viaje y obviamente no voy a poder escribir nada para ustedes. Y principalmente porque quería darles un capítulo único a nuestros dos titanes y a la tan esperada pelea. XDD Me disculpo por alguna falla ortográfica, pero es que lo acabo de terminar y no le he revisado. Posiblemente mañana me pase a editarlo. **

**Y como ya los extrañábamos, Mikoto y Fugaku han hecho su aparición. Se acerca la furia! XDD Me gustó esa frase =)**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos más enredos de éstos amigos y que andan haciendo Sakura y Sasori-sexy-kun (me he enamorado de él, qué les digo) que andan media perdiditos. Y sí, los meteré en más mal entendidos. Muajaja ;)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ¿CREEN QUE PODAMOS PASAR LOS 200? !ESA SERÁ SU TAREA PARA ESTE AÑO! No, mentira 8) EN VERDAD, GRACIAS.**

**Amor & Chocolates.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.  


* * *

**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**

* * *

**_

**x-x-x**

**.**

**.**

—¡Naruto-kun!

Naruto alzó la vista de sus rodillas hacia una voz femenina que se le hacía terriblemente conocida. Temblando, se encontró con los ojos perlados de la que es su novia y el amor de su vida. Allí, con una mueca de terror deformando su bello rostro y con la boca abierta en una perfecta "o" se encontraba Hinata Hyuuga mirando su mejilla rota, su labio partido y los hematomas que tenía en el torso. Simplemente genial. Lo que menos quería era que precisamente ella lo viera así. ¿Qué no había pedido expresamente que nadie le avisara a su novia?

Sentado en la camilla del frente, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa maléfica que claramente decía "venganza" por todos lados. Era oficial, tenía que conseguirse nuevos amigos.

—¡Vine tan pronto como Sasuke-san me llamó! —exclamó Hinata, acercándose al rubio quién fulminó con la mirada al susodicho. Teoría de venganza confirmada —¿Es cierto que los atacó un grupo de pandilleros que salió de la nada?

—Eh…Sí, Hinata-chan. El Teme y yo no pudimos hacer mucho. Eran...mm...demasiados para nosotros. Sí. Eso.

—¿Seguro? Estás...un poco ner-nervioso. ¿Te encuentras bien?— cuestionó la muchacha, acariciando sutilmente la mejilla del rubio. No se atrevía a hacer más, pues era consciente de que Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos aparentando como que no existían y a ella las muestras de afecto en público le daban bastante vergüenza.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, una enfermera castaña apareció por la puerta diciéndole a Hinata que no podía quedarse más tiempo. La muchacha había cuestionado tranquilamente el por qué pero la mujer sólo dijo que eran órdenes del director médico del hospital. Naruto le había dicho que se fuera tranquila que él le contaría todo cuando llegase a casa y después de lanzarle una mirada preocupada, Hinata finalmente salió de la habitación dejando a los dos aspirantes a boxeadores solos.

—No me gusta mentirle —murmuró el rubio haciendo pucheros con la boca.

Sasuke se sintió asqueado por ese acto tan infantil. Pero no era el acto en sí lo que le molestaba. Era que le recordaba demasiado a cierta persona que no quería mencionar en ese momento.

—Sabes que después le contarás todo. Sólo cállate, dobe.

Naruto le lanzó una almohada que debido que todavía estaba bastante adolorido Sasuke no pudo esquivar y terminó estampada contra su cara.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya. Si no fueras tan bastardo nada de esto estaría pasando y tú estuvieras con Saku...

—Cállate, Naruto —interrumpió Sasuke con violencia, mirando furiosamente al rubio. Ya suficiente tenía con todo lo que se habían gritado en su apartamento para que el dobe siguiera recriminándole un acto que sólo él entendía las razones de por qué lo hizo. Suspiró y trató de serenarse. No quería volver a liarse a golpes contra Naruto —Que estemos encerrados aquí no es mi culpa.

Naruto tuvo que concederle la razón al último argumento y Sasuke lo sabía.

Después de que Mikoto y Fugaku hubiesen entrado al apartamento, sorprendiéndolos mientras se machacaban a golpes, su madre había llamado a una ambulancia y se los había llevado al hospital de inmediato para que les curasen esas heridas. Ninguno de los dos había estaba muy pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que Fugaku había llegado con dos batas de hospital para taparlos porque alguien que los había visto había llamado a la prensa y los malditos paparazis estaban aglomerados en la sala de urgencia. Así que precariamente cubiertos habían subido al piso de cuidados intensivos dónde les habían hecho un espacio en un cuarto privado, todo esto gracias a que Fugaku conocía al Director Médico del Hospital. El buen hombre, un anciano llamado Sarutobi, les había proporcionado dos enfermeras de su absoluta confianza para que los atendiese y les avisaría cuando la prensa hubiese dejado el edificio.

Mikoto no había vuelto a aparecerse.

"_Estamos indignados de ustedes. ¿Quieren comportarse como animales? Háganlo en Alemania, dónde la prensa no está detrás de ustedes. La versión que daremos es que tuvieron una riña con unos pandilleros que quisieron atacarlos. La versión oficial es que son un par de inmaduros. Hasta aquí llego yo, hijo. Están solos de ahora en adelante."_ — Dicho esto, Fugaku se había marchado dejando a Sasuke y a Naruto en un completo silencio.

Ahora, con el cuerpo todavía adolorido, los dos estaban condenados a esperar que una enfermera se apareciese por la puerta para decirles que podían largarse de allí.

—Joder...Me duele hasta el orgullo... — murmuró Naruto, recostándose en la camilla. Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer algo así, pero también estaba bastante maltrecho. El dobe pegaba fuerte después de todo.

Naruto cerró los ojos, pensando que habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que se habían golpeado así. Desde que se habían ido para Alemania y concentrado en sus estudios, no se habían vuelto a liar de esta manera. Llámenlo masoquista, pero en el fondo le gustaba saber que no habían cambiado mucho después de todo. Ni siquiera Sakura. Naruto se sentó de golpe, jadeando ante el dolor en sus costillas. Oh, diablos. ¡Se le había olvidado completamente!

"_Ahora Sakura desapareció y no sabemos dónde está. Tenemos que encontrarla, Naruto-kun_"

—¡Mierda, Sasuke!

El aludido enarcó una ceja y desvió su vista de la ventana a un desesperado Naruto que se jalaba del pelo y revolvía todo buscando su camisa.

—¿Y ahora qué coño te pasa? —cuestionó, ya hastiado del comportamiento histérico del rubio. No se sorprendería si de pronto el dobe se lanzaba de lleno contra él con ganas de volver a golpearlo.

—¡Lo olvidé, baka, lo olvidé!

Sasuke contrajo sus instintos homicidas y tomó su camisa negra que colgaba del perchero, dónde también estaba la del rubio...pero iba a dejar que él la siguiera buscando como un demente.

—¿Tu cordura?

Naruto se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada envenenada.

—¡No, idiota! ¡A Sakura-chan! ¡Olvidé a Sakura-chan!

El Uchiha ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarle cómo era posible que olvidara a Sakura. Aunque pensándolo bien, Naruto era un completo imbécil si pensaba decirle a Sakura lo que había pasado. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué la pelirrosa los terminara de moler a golpes a ambos?

Como el rubio el prácticamente le había dado la vuelta al cuarto buscando su ropa, terminó por lanzársela para que dejara de murmurar como un demente. Naruto sólo la tomó y se la pasó por los hombros apresuradamente, con botones mal abrochados.

—¿Qué haces ahí como un estúpido? ¡Camina, hombre, que tenemos que escaparnos de aquí! —le espetó Naruto, asomándose por la puerta para ver si había alguien alrededor.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, terminando de vestirse.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer, dobe?

Naruto se quedó estático y lentamente se giró para encarar a Sasuke, con sus ojos azules repentinamente serios. No estaba seguro de cómo tomaría la noticia Sasuke, pero esperaba que al menos mostrase que le importaba un poco el paradero de Sakura.

—Es Sakura-chan, teme. Está desaparecida.

.

**x-x-x**

.

Sasori la tomó de la mano y la jaló suavemente para que no tuviera problemas al subir los peldaños con los ojos cerrados. Sakura se agarró fuertemente a él, cuando se tropezó y casi se va de bruces al suelo.

—¡Ten más cuidado conmigo, idiota!—. Le espetó aparentando furia.

—Cállate y camina, ruidosa.

Sakura sonrió interiormente al darse cuenta de que sólo tenían un día completo de haberse conocido y ya tenían la suficiente confianza para gritarse cosas. Después de salir del bar, Sasori la había llevado a recorrer la ciudad entera pues sabía que Sakura ya tenía bastante tiempo de no venir a Tokio. La pelirrosa había admirado con ojos brillantes todos los lugares estrafalarios a los que habían ido. Incluso llegaron a la casa de uno de los amigos de Sasori. Un tal Pein, que era de lo más extravagante con su rostro lleno de piercings. Adentró estaban muchas personas que también parecían ser amigos de Sasori y, para qué mentirles, eran de lo más divertidos. Sobre todo un tal Hidan que se la pasó más de media hora tratando que se cambiara a la religión del "Poderoso Jashin-sama" y de paso peleando con su compañero Kakuzu pues este ni lo pelaba y de paso le decía que estaba demente.

Se había deprimido bastante cuando Pein le preguntó a Sasori por Itachi (Sakura recordó que el pelirrojo le había dicho que iban juntos en el instituto) pues inevitablemente ese nombre trajo consigo otro y no pudo aguantar mucho así que se escabulló al baño para evitar que otros la vieran llorar. Sin decirle ninguna palabra, la única mujer que había allí, Konan, le trajo un pañuelo, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue. Sakura pensó que no se habían dirigido la palabra pero que era como si ella la entendiera demasiado bien. Sasori había comprendido su estado anímico desde que la vio ingresar a la sala de nuevo y decidió que era hora de marcharse. No se pudieron escapar a las burlas del rubio, Deidara, quién antes de irse les gritó algo como: "¡Aprovecha Sasori-sama! ¡Mira que tiene un buen culo la tía!" logrando que Sakura se sonrojara y Sasori negara con vergüenza ajena.

Después fueron a cenar alrededor de las siete y por alguna razón Sakura se alarmó cuando por el vidrio del restaurante logró vislumbrar a una ambulancia que pasó a toda velocidad. Sasori la llamó "loca" y ella le aventó un pedazo de pan. Fue entonces que el pelirrojo le dijo que era hora de que enseñarle la sorpresa que le había prometido.

—¿Lista, Ojos Verdes?

Sakura asintió, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Bien, ya llegamos — la soltó y se alejó un par de pasos de ella —. Abre los ojos.

Ella lo hizo y cuando vio el lugar a dónde la había llevado Sasori no pudo más que quedarse sin palabras.

—Es...hermoso... —murmuró, sin encontrar las palabras necesarias. Se giró hacia Sasori y corrió hacia él, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo que dejó al joven estático y sorprendido. Ella, notando su cuerpo tenso, se separó rápidamente balbuceando disculpas y sonrojada.

—Tranquila, Ojos Verdes, sé que estás necesitada de cariño.

Sakura lo golpeó en el hombro y volvió a acercarse al barandal.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

—Quería enseñarte la ciudad. Así que aquí está. Tokio —y señaló hacia el vacío.

Sakura sonrió, admirando la belleza de la tecnológica y avanzada ciudad Japonesa durante la noche. Desde ese lugar, en lo alto de un parque, se podía ver prácticamente toda Tokio. Incluso, si afianzabas la vista podías ver el mar al final del horizonte. Las luces, los autos, los letreros, todo resplandecía por sí mismo. La pelirrosa pensó que jamás había visto un paisaje tan hermoso como esa noche. Le daba melancolía saber que tendría que irse...pronto.

—Lo noche empieza y tengo que ir a atender mi club. ¿A dónde te llevo?

Sakura se mordió el labio, nerviosa e indecisa, sin saber que decir. No quería regresar a su casa porque se encontraría con Ino. Y no quería verla. Tampoco quería ir a importunar a Naruto. Si lo veía él lograría sacarle lo sucedido (si no es que ya se lo habían contado) y entonces, lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que Naruto se iría con ganas de moler a cierta persona a golpes. Entonces ella tendría que ir detrás de él para evitar un posible asesinato y por ende tendría que verlo a _él._ Y a él era la última persona que deseaba ver en el mundo.

—Sasori-kun... —comenzó — ¿Podría pedirte un último favor?

.

**x-x-x **

.

—¡No vino a dormir anoche! —gritó Ino, abriendo la puerta de golpe ganándose una mirada condescendiente de su novio y una de indiferencia de su no-tan-querido cuñado — Ugh. ¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí, engendro del demonio? ¿Quieres otro golpe? Argh, olvídalo. Estoy demasiado desesperada como para siquiera prestarte atención.

—Ino... —murmuró Itachi, pero fue pronto interrumpido.

—¡¿Qué? ¡Estoy histérica, Itachi! Sakura _jamás_ ha hecho una cosa así. ¡Siempre me avisa si se va a pasar la noche con algún chico! —dijo, más para joder a Sasuke que porque fuera cierto. Este sólo frunció el ceño y pasó de ella — ¡Además, no sabemos si fue secuestrada o algo! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Ino, ayer Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte de la noche buscándola. Nos pateamos todo el centro, pero no pudimos verla y nadie parece haberla visto.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que los dos cargaban ropas limpias, pero tenían pinta de haber dormido pocas horas. Por otro lado le sorprendió demasiado ver a Sasuke allí. ¿Qué no se supone que él no sentía nda por Sakura? ¿Por qué ayudaba? ¿Sería posible aquello que ella creyó ver en sus ojos? Demasiadas interrogantes. Suspiró y se tiró al sillón junto a Itachi, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Sasuke hizo un sonidito de asco, pero fue ignorado. Cómo tampoco quería ver ninguna muestra de afecto entre esos dos, giró su rostro hacia la ventana y no pudo evitar pensar que esa _molesta_ desazón en el pecho no parecía querer salir de allí.

"_Sakura. Yo..."_

—¡Los bares! —dijo de pronto Ino, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —. ¡Sakura nunca iría allí, pero es por eso precisamente que _sí _iría!

Itachi enarcó una ceja, pero pronto comprendió la lógica del argumento de su novia. Y Sasuke también.

—No fuimos a ese sector anoche —dijo el Uchiha mayor, poniéndose de pie siendo imitado por Ino —Pero tampoco podemos entrar a cada bar y preguntar si la han visto.

Ino sintió que su idea se iba por el caño.

—¿Entonces?

Sasuke miró a Itachi y como si estuvieran conectados telepáticamente ambos se dieron un seco asentimiento, pero Sasuke no parecía muy convencido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

.

La pregunta de Ino quedó resuelta cuando llegaron a un bar en especial. En enorme letras negras y rojas en un letrero rezaba "Akasuna". Ino sabía de quién era ese bar. ¿Y quién no? Era de un sexy pelirrojo llamado Sasori que según le dijo una amiga, era uno de los bares más populares. Además, recordaba haberlo visto un par de veces cuando salía con Itachi, pues estos eran amigos. Y, por qué no añadir, que una vez presenció un pequeño encontrón entre el imbécil que tenía por cuñado y el tal Sasori. Esos dos se llevaban la mar de bien. Sarcásticamente hablando, por supuesto.

—¡Itachi-sama! Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí —un señor que tenía aspecto de ser el gerente del bar se les acercó sonriendo a Itachi, pero lanzando una asustada mirada a Sasuke —Y a usted también, Sasuke-_sama _

Ino no perdió pista del tono forzado con el que dijo el sufijo pero comprendió al hombre en su odio hacia Sasuke.

—Quiero ver a Sasori.

—Oh, Sasori-sama se encuentra en su habitación, por supuesto. Pero me temo que está encantadoramente acompañado.

—Él sabe que vengo, tranquilo —mintió Itachi con calma —¿Puedo subir?

—En ese caso... —el hombre les cedió el paso indicando con su brazo el ascensor al fondo del salón.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el lugar y no fue hasta que se detuvieron en el tercer piso y anduvieron por el pasillo, que Itachi decidió hablar.

—Quita esa cara, hermano. Volverás a ver a tu amigo Sasori.

—Púdrete, Itachi —fue la agria respuesta de Sasuke.

Ino pensó que tal vez esto no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Itachi, obviamente, fue el que tocó dos veces la única puerta que había en todo el pasillo. Al parecer, todo el piso era la "habitación" del tal Sasori. La rubia ya se estaba impacientando porque nadie abría cuando por fin escucharon el característico sonido de las cerraduras siendo aflojadas. Por la puerta abierta salió una cabeza rojiza, sin camisa, con una media sonrisa en el rostro que se disipó como humo al ver quiénes estaban frente a su puerta. En especial al detenerse frente cierto pelinegro de mirada hosca.

—Itachi —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa — Y tu bella novia. Ino, ¿cierto? ¿Qué les trae por mi casa? — Todos notaron que Sasuke fue pasado olímpicamente y el susodicho sólo se limitó soltar un gruñido.

—Quiero que me ayudes a...

—¿Sasori-kun?

Las cuatro personas buscaron la quinta voz demasiado familiar que había interrumpido a Itachi. Pero nadie esperaba ver lo que estaban viendo. Allí estaba ella, con una camisa blanca que le quedaba más grande de lo normal y el pelo revuelto. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con espanto.

Todos la reconocieron, pero sólo Ino se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta:

—¿Sakura?

.

.

.

**He regresado después de mucho tiempo (nah, ni tanto XD)**

**Hola!**

**En el primer capítulo había dicho que sólo serían como seis y mira que ya vamos por el 14. Si que enrollo en estas cosas. Bueno señores, habría actualizado antes pero tenía un bloqueo terrible y esto fue todo lo que pude conseguir. Siento si no llena las expectativas, pero espero redimirme con el próximo capítulo donde comienzan a explicarse ciertas cosas y el por qué de ciertas acciones. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! =)**

**Amor & Chocolates**

**Kari-chan**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Ya saben, **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad **(¬¬)**

**N/A: **Está terminantemente **prohibido** tomar mis fics y publicarlos en otras páginas web, blogs, fotolog o lo que sea. Sean considerados, señores.** NO** al plagio.

**.**

**.  


* * *

**

**ALMA GEMELA**

**.**

**.**

_**

* * *

**_

**x-x-x**

**.**

**.**

—_Itachi —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa — Y tu bella novia. Ino, ¿cierto? ¿Qué les trae por mi casa? — Todos notaron que Sasuke fue pasado olímpicamente y el susodicho sólo se limitó soltar un gruñido. _

—_Quiero que me ayudes a..._

—_¿Sasori-kun? _

_Las cuatro personas buscaron la quinta voz demasiado familiar que había interrumpido a Itachi. Pero nadie esperaba ver lo que estaban viendo. Allí estaba ella, con una camisa blanca que le quedaba más grande de los normal y el pelo revuelto. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con espanto._

_Todos la reconocieron, pero sólo Ino se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta:_

—_¿Sakura?_

.

Sakura sintió como una almohada caía con fuerza sobre su rostro, cortándole la respiración. Asustada, se incorporó de un salto encontrándose con la sonrisa torcida de Sasori recostado en la pared con una taza de café humeante en la mano.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y trató de lanzarle la almohada de vuelta con tan poca fuerza que a duras penas y logró elevarla en el aire. Pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Pudiste haber encontrado una forma más normal para despertarme, ¿sabías? —bostezó.

—No hubiese sido divertido —respondió él sin quitar la sonrisa seductora de su rostro —Levántate, el desayuno está hecho.

Sakura se sonrojó.

—¡Espera, no tenías por qué...! —pero Sasori ya había cerrado la puerta, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Ella miró la puerta y poco a poco una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro.

Sakura estaba muy apenada con Sasori al momento de pedirle que la dejase quedarse con él. Primero, porque sólo tenía un día de conocerlo y segundo porque él podía malinterpretar las cosas con ella y no quería una escena incómoda con él y tener que irse porque no tenía un lugar donde quedarse y no cargaba su cartera. Por eso rogaba interiormente que Sasori entendiese que ella sólo quería un lugar donde pasar la noche y por qué no, que él accediera, por supuesto.

Así que no pudo más que lanzarse sobre el chico cuando éste le soltó un "Andando, Ojos verdes, te encantará mi casa" agradeciéndole toda su ayuda. Sakura no entendía por qué ese joven pelirrojo de mirada oscura era tan amable con ella, pero tampoco le importaba. Le iba a estar agradecida toda la vida por haberla ayudado a olvidar, aunque sea un poco, toda la humillación que había pasado el día pasado. Sakura sabía que el chico a penas y había dormido la noche anterior pues como dueño del bar, estuvo atendiéndolo toda la noche hasta bien entrada la madrugada. A pesar de que ella lo ayudó durante la noche Sasori la había mandado a dormir a eso de las doce pues había demasiadas personas que la reconocieron y comenzaron a pedir autógrafos y Sakura no estaba de humor para nada de eso.

Esa noche cuando se había costado en la cama del chico (no sin mucha insistencia del pelirrojo pues ella no quería quitarle la cama) Sakura no había podido evitar rememorar la noche que había pasado con Sasuke; ambos enredados en la cama, cuando sólo existieron ellos dos. Porque allí en la oscuridad de esa habitación extraña Sakura descubrió que no podía dejar de querer a ese cretino. Estaba hecha una jodida masoquista porque mira que te pateen el culo en tu cara y no puedas dejar de amar a esa persona.

Y lloró y lloró durante horas deseando nunca haber ido a encontrarse aquella noche en el bar con Sasuke. Deseó nunca haber probado sus labios sabor menta. Deseó nunca haber caído en una cama con él. Deseó tantas cosas que sabía, en el fondo, no eran algo que realmente quería.

Sasuke Uchiha se había tatuado a fuego sobre su piel y no sabía cómo rayos sacárselo de encima. Ni a él ni al maldito dolor que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Sakura se limpió una lágrima rebelde que se escapaba por su mejilla y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—Dios...No debiste haberte molestado, Sasori-kun —murmuró sorprendida encontrándose con un desayuno continental completo sobre la barra de la cocina. Sasori estaba sentado del otro lado, bebiendo una taza de café y con un periódico en la otra mano. El muchacho sólo le señaló la comida con la taza, invitándola sentarse.

La pelirrosa se dedicó a comer con gusto las tostadas francesas y los huevos revueltos con jamón frente a la intensa mirada de Sasori. Estaba demasiado hambrienta. La verdad le extrañaba no tener una resaca del tamaño del edifico tomando en cuenta que había ingerido una considerable cantidad de alcohol el día anterior y había comido pocas cosas sólidas. Pero bueno, una vez que te acostumbras a esas descontroladas fiestas después de un desfile de moda unos pocos tragos ya no te hacen tanto efecto. Tenía que agradecerle a la cerda por eso. Oh mierda. Ino.

Sakura no había pensado mucho en ella.

Le dolía pensar en ella también. Aunque en el fondo sabía que Ino no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella sólo quería ayudarla a conseguir un novio, ¿no? No era su culpa que el novio terminara siendo un completo imbécil integral. Pero...joder, si a esa cerda no le hubiese ocurrido la grandiosa idea de meterse en su vida sentimental… Suspiró. Tal vez la culpa era de todos y todos se estaban convirtiendo en unos idiotas. Incluso Itachi.

Fin del caso.

—Seguimos con la cara larga ¿eh? —dijo Sasori de pronto, sorprendiéndola y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La pelirrosa se terminó el vaso de jugo y negó con la cabeza.

—No es algo que se olvide rápido. Me tomará mucho tiempo... — No sólo había perdido a Sasuke. Si no también toda la amistad que tenían desde que eran niños y eso también dolía —. Pero no quiero hablar de eso. Por otro lado, ¡estuvo delicioso! ¡Cocinas muy bien!

Él se encogió de hombros, con modestia.

Y Sakura se preguntó por qué Sasuke no se parecía un poco a él.

—Cuando vives sin tus padres desde que eres muy niño las artes culinarias se vuelven esenciales.

—¿Qué le pasó a tus padres? —inquirió pero se arrepintió de inmediato —. Lo siento, lo siento. No debo entrometerme en tus...

—Murieron en un accidente cuando tenía cuatro años. Mi abuela cuidó de mí desde entonces.

—Oh —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Alargó su mano hasta tomar la de Sasori y se la apretó suavemente —. De verdad lo siento mucho. Tuvo que haber sido doloroso para ti.

Sasori bajó sus ojos ámbar hasta sus manos y Sakura se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que había hecho. Apenada, trató de quitar la mano pero Sasori se la agarró de vuelta. Sintió los ojos de Sasori mirándola directamente y cuando se atrevió a alzar la vista, el muchacho se encontraba demasiado cerca de su espacio personal. Las alarmas de Sakura resonaron en su cabeza.

—Sasori-kun...

—Sshh... —murmuró él poniendo su otra mano sobre su mejilla —Sólo...

Y sus labios se unieron.

No era lo mismo.

Mierda, no era lo mismo.

Cuando besaba a Sasuke era presa de un calor abrazador y el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y era como tener un maldito orgasmo allí mismo. Pero con Sasori...era diferente. Sólo su corazón latía desenfrenado pero sabía que era del nerviosismo y la sorpresa. No había reacciones físicas. No había nada. Y con Sasuke lo había todo. Sakura se maldijo a sí misma por estar comparándolos desde el comienzo y puso la mano en el pecho de Sasori, ejerciendo presión para separarlo de ella.

El muchacho cedió al instante.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Sakura... —dijo él y era la primer vez que la llamaba por su nombre —. Lo siento. No quise...

—No, lo siento yo también. No debía abusar de tu amabilidad. Me iré ahora mismo...

—No —la detuvo él, agarrándola del brazo —. La culpa es mía. Me aproveché de tu estado. Lo siento. Y puedes quedarte todo lo que necesites, no hay problema.

Sakura sonrió débilmente, dándole un seco asentimiento.

—Gracias.

El timbre resonó por todo el apartamento en ese instante, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

—En el armario del baño hay una muda de ropa que Konan te mandó. Te quedará un poco grande pero servirá por ahora. Ve a darte un baño mientras yo veo quién es.

Sakura siguió al pie de la letra la orden de Sasori y corrió al baño. Como él había dicho, había una falda negra que le quedaría un poco ancha y una blusa lila. Le parecieron muy bonitas. Konan parecía tener un muy buen gusto para vestirse. Se tendría que poner la misma ropa interior. Bueno, era una falda. Podía usarla sin bragas, no es que le importase mucho.

Buscó con la vista una toalla pero no encontró ninguna. Ni en el armario tampoco.

Sakura regresó sobre sus pasos cuando le pareció escuchar la voz de Sasori. Se escuchaba muy tenso.

—¿Sasori-kun? —lo llamó

Y en el momento en que llegó a la sala se encontró con algo que no quería ver.

—¿Sakura?

Itachi, Ino y...Sasuke.

Los tres de pie en la puerta del apartamento.

Que alguien la mate en este momento.

Tragada por la sorpresa, Sakura sólo se los quedó viendo y ellos a ella. Parecía que nadie se esperaba esto. Ella notó como los tres la examinaban con los ojos. En especial Sasuke. Hasta frunció el ceño con desagrado. Recordó que no vestía más que una camiseta blanca de Sasori que se le caía por un hombro y que no tapaba mucho de sus piernas. Oh, mierda. Ya podía imaginarse todo lo que estaban pensando esos tres.

Que ella había pasado la noche con Sasori. Pero no precisamente durmiendo.

—¡Sakura! —Ino fue la primera en recobrarse de la sorpresa y se lanzó hacia la pelirrosa atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo — ¡Dios, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti! ¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —la miró con ojo crítico y volvió a abrazarla — ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, frentona! ¡Sé que Itachi y yo somos los culpables de todo pero debes saber que no lo hice con mala intención!

—Ino... —Sakura ya no respiraba.

—¡Hasta me viste golpear a ese cretino por ser tan imbécil!

—Cerda...

—¡Te prometo que no volveré a meterme en tu vida privada! ¡Podrás tirarte a todos los modelos que quieras y no diré ni pío!

—¡Cerda! —se estaba poniendo azul.

—¡Si quiere odiarme por haberte obligado a asistir a aquella fatídica cita con ese engendro demoníaco lo comprenderé pero por favor no vuelvas a desaparecer así sin decirle nada a nadie!

—¡INO! —gritó Sakura, ya a punto de morir asfixiada. La rubia la soltó y Sakura finalmente pudo respirar aire con normalidad — ¿Qué...? —tomó aire —¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Ino la miró ofendida.

—¿Te abro mi corazón expresándote lo preocupada que estaba por ti y tú me sales con eso?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir exactamente.

Pero es qué...Joder.

Sasuke la estaba viendo con esos oscuros y penetrantes ojos negros que le ponían las piernas de gelatina. Y no dejaba de mirarla. No apartaba la vista. No lo hacía. Y la ponía nerviosa. Y la enfadaba. Porque no se supone que él deba tener las mismas reacciones en ella, si no todo lo contrario.

Además... ¿qué era eso que podía leer en sus ojos?

¿Traición?

Tenían que estar bromeando.

Entonces, ante la atenta mirada de todos Sasuke avanzó hasta ella sin cortar el contacto visual.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Sakura no entendía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Te acostaste con ese tipo?

¿Qué diablos...?

Detengámonos allí porque Sakura acababa de sufrir un colapso mental.

¿Quién mierda se creía que era Sasuke Uchiha para después de haberla mandado a volar, decirle en cara que no sentía nada por ella, venir a la casa de su amigo y de paso exigirle saber si se acostó o no con Sasori la noche anterior? Era inaudito. Sakura no podía creerlo. Pero se dijo que se iba a dejar pisotear más por ese hombre. ¿Quería algo de ella? ¿Quería recuperar un poco de esa amistad que perdieron? Pues tendría que venir arrastrándose a conseguirlo.

Y tampoco tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada.

—Si —respondió y tanto Ino como Sasuke le enarcaron una ceja.

Sakura se alejó del pelinegro y caminó hasta un tenso Sasori, acomodándose a su lado.

—Si, pasé la noche con él. Me acosté con Sasori-kun, Uchiha. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber? Bien, pues ya puedes irte entonces. Gracias por la visita.

Y nuevamente, todos pensaron lo mismo pero sólo Ino lo expresó en voz alta:

—¿QUÉ?

.

.

.

**Dios, no saben lo APENADÍSIMA que estoy con todos ustedes.**

**En serio.**

**LO LAMENTO MUCHO.**

**No fue mi decisión haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. Como expliqué en los one-shots que publiqué estuve enfrentando muchos problemas familiares y personales en este tiempo y no es hasta ahora que he podido encontrar un balance en mi vida y sentarme frente a la computadora y decir: Voy a terminar el capítulo.**

**Sé que no es lo que esperaban y lamento decepcionarlos pero espero que el próximo los compense. **

**De verdad espero que me comprendan.**

**Gracias y mis más sinceras disculpas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer Applied.**

**Summary:**-Cuando tengas una novia que presentarme, entonces ven y terminaremos ésta conversació Uchiha se dio la vuelta y con un último elegante giro de su abrigo desapareció en una esquina. Y Sasuke Uchiha supo que realmente estaba jodido.

**Author´s Note**: Capitulo súper corto, tardanza, no pasa mucho...me disculpo por esas cosas. :/ Hace un mes y días que he comenzado el colegio y está absorbiendo todo de mí. Estoy en plan de Itachi-kun. Aparecer para recordarles que estoy viva y que no se olviden de mi :) Pues lo lamento y esas cosas. **IMPORTANTE:** El próximo capítulo será el último y la última escena será el epílogo. Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Alma Gemela**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**x-x-x**

.

.

.

_—¿Qué hiciste?_

_Sakura no entendía de qué estaba hablando._

_—¿Te acostaste con ese tipo?_

_¿Qué diablos...?_

_Detengámonos allí porque Sakura acababa de sufrir un colapso mental. _

_¿Quién mierda se creía que era Sasuke Uchiha para después de haberla mandado a volar, decirle en cara que no sentía nada por ella, venir a la casa de su amigo y de paso exigirle saber si se acostó o no con Sasori la noche anterior? Era inaudito. Sakura no podía creerlo. Pero se dijo que se iba a dejar pisotear más por ese hombre. ¿Quería algo de ella? ¿Quería recuperar un poco de esa amistad que perdieron? Pues tendría que venir arrastrándose a conseguirlo. _

_Y tampoco tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada. _

_—Si —respondió y tanto Ino como Sasuke le enarcaron una ceja._

_Sakura se alejó del pelinegro y caminó hasta un tenso Sasori, acomodándose a su lado._

_—Si, pasé la noche con él. Me acosté con Sasori-kun, Uchiha. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber? Bien, pues ya puedes irte entonces. Gracias por la visita._

_Y nuevamente, todos pensaron lo mismo pero sólo Ino lo expresó en voz alta:_

_-¿QUÉ?_

.

.

.

Sakura no entendía cómo todo había llegado a este punto.

Al punto de mirarse el uno al otro y no reconocerse en la mirada. Aunque pensándolo bien ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía. Porque tenía que habérsele zafado más de un tornillo para atreverse a decir lo que acababa de decir.

Se había echado al fuego ella misma y de paso se había llevado a Sasori con ella.

Así que sólo se quedó quieta cuando todo se desencadenó.

Ino gritaba cosas, Itachi trataba de calmarla, Sasori intentaba hacerse escuchar y Sasuke...sólo la miraba. Sólo la miraba con sus intensos ojos negros y ella sentía que se iba a ahogar en ese abismo de oscuridad profunda y atrayente. Y quería gritar y llorar y decirle que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y a la vez golpearlo porque era un maldito bastardo por jugar con ella así. Decirle que no se había acostado con Sasori, que probablemente tardaría años en volver a hacerlo con otro hombre porque sus manos estaban tatuadas a fuego sobre su piel. Gritarle que era un insensible y que no se merecía que ella lo amara tanto.

Quería...quería...

Quería poder decir tantas cosas y a la vez quedarse callada.

Porque las palabras le pesarían por siempre en el pecho pero si las decía sería su perdición.

Pero lo que Sakura no sabía es que para alguien que la conoce tan bien sus ojos verdes llenos de aflicción eran un libro abierto.

Y Sasuke la conocía demasiado bien.

Prácticamente podía saborear el sabor de la mentira en cada una de sus palabras.

Pero, joder que le habían calado hondo. Por un segundo, por un mísero segundo creyó que todo era cierto. Que ese tipo había osado poner sus manos sobre Sakura. Que había sentido la piel que él había acariciado. Que la había elevado a un lugar dónde sólo él podía elevarla. Entonces ese efímero momento desapareció cuando vio la decisión desaparecer de sus ojos verdes para ser reemplazado por dolor. Y claro, que el idiota de Sasori haya puesto cara de sorpresa por breves instantes también ayudó.

Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía mejor que eso.

Sabía que detrás de sus duras y venenosas respuestas había un mar de emociones ocultas. Emociones que le decían que Sakura lo amaba tanto o más que aquella noche en el apartamento de ella cuando se entregaron el uno al otro.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse mal y feliz a la vez.

No había razón para negarlo por más tiempo.

Ni siquiera podía negárselo a él mismo, joder. El verla allí, en la casa de otro le había sentado cómo un golpe en el hígado y los celos habían florecido en él como en primavera. Sasuke sentía tanto odio por el maldito pelirrojo en estos momentos que lo único que quería era darle una buena paliza, sacarle los intestinos por los ojos y luego dárselos de comer molidos. Oh, sí, sería perfecto. Pero fue allí ante tan oscuros pensamientos que Sasuke se dio cuenta de que nada de lo que había hecho había servido.

Protegerse de ella, no había servido para nada.

Sasuke nunca quiso herirla. Nunca. Se había sentido como la misma mierda cuando le soltó aquel "No siento nada por ti" porque era mentira hasta la última i. Pero no quería decirle que la quería. No podía. Ellos simplemente no podían estar juntos. Los mejores amigos no pueden estar juntos, sólo pueden ser eso: amigos. Y Sasuke sabía que si llegaba a hacer algo que la pudiera lastimar podía morir. Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue romper sus esperanzas con él. La estaba protegiendo de él mismo. Porque Sasuke estaba seguro que él no podía hacerla feliz. Sakura era alegre, romántica, dulce y el podía hacer llorar a un hombre son sólo palabras si se lo proponía.

Desde que empezó a ver a Sakura como a algo más que su amiga, se dijo que debía parar. Y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue largarse a Alemania cómo un maldito cobarde a la primera oportunidad porque había sido él mismo quien le pidió a Kakashi que se lo llevara para allá. Adiós Sakura, adiós oportunidad de lastimarla y todos felices. Todos excepto él mismo, claro. Por eso venía cada vacación a Tokio. Porque inconscientemente o no quería volver a encontrarse con Sakura algún día. Y eso había pasado. La había vuelto a ver y con una sola sonrisa de sus labios rojos aquella noche en el bar Sakura había puesto su mundo patas arribas de nuevo.

Sakura apretó los labios y Sasuke supo que se rompería.

Pero esta vez, quería ser él quién recogiera sus pedazos y la armara de nuevo como a una muñeca de porcelana.

Y ella lo hizo. Sakura rompió en llanto.

Y él lo hizo. Sasuke la abrazó.

Sakura se tensó al momento de sentir los brazos rodeándola. Pensó que Sasori la abrazaba pero ese aroma era demasiado familiar y sólo el cabello de Sasuke lograba hacerle cosquillas en la coronilla con sus largos mechones. Y se preguntó qué diablos estaba pasando porque no se supone que todo esto se sintiera tan bien y tampoco se supone que él la deba estar abrazando después de todo lo que pasó.

Ino, Itachi y Sasori habían hecho silencio y los dos primero los miraban como si supieran que esto iba a pasar.

Pero de seguro que el siguiente movimiento los sorprendió.

Porque en contra de todo pronóstico, Sakura sollozó y se separó de Sasuke de un tirón.

—No lo hagas... —murmuró con la vista en el suelo. Sasuke trató de avanzar pero ella retrocedió —. ¡No lo hagas! ¡No me trates como si no hubiera pasado nada! —le espetó y salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio.

Sasuke no dijo nada pero en el mismo momento en que Sakura se movió él ya estaba siguiéndole los pasos. La muchacha trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara peor él fue más rápido y la detuvo a tiempo. Después de un breve forcejeo y de más de un "!Lárgate!" de ella Sasuke logró abrir del todo y se adentró cerrando de un portazo.

El salón quedó en silencio.

Ino suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón agotada mentalmente. Muchas sorpresas, demasiadas revelaciones para su cerebro. Lo que le recordaba...

—Sasori-kun —llamó y ambos hombres despegaron la vista de la puerta para mirarla. Itachi con advertencia, Sasori con interrogación —. No te acostaste con Sakura —dijo, directa como ella siempre ha sido. Itachi negó con la cabeza y Sasori sonrió.

—No —respondió calmadamente, tomando asiento también —. La besé, si, pero fui prontamente rechazado. Parece que ella... —su voz se apagó dejando la frase al aire, pero los dos comprendieron la implicación.

Ella todavía tenía a cierto bastardo bien hondo en su corazón.

Itachi sacó su móvil, tecleando con rapidez. Ino enarcó una ceja. Conocía su novio. Y no era precisamente el que se ponía a mandar mensajes en medio de una situación como esta así que de inmediato se encontró preguntado:

—¿A quién le escribes?

Itachi sonrió.

—Naruto se matará si no sabe nada.

Algo parecido a cristales rompiéndose interrumpió el silencio.

Ino bufó.

-¿Si? Pues no será el único que muera -y lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada, dónde dentro, Sasuke y Sakura estabas encerrados.

Al parecer el fin o el comienzo de algo, estaba próximo.

Ino suspiró, _"Dios, escúchenme...necesito terapia de compras rápido"._


End file.
